Idol Series
by tsaieric
Summary: After he broke up with Kuroneko, Aragaki Ayase invites Kyosuke to work part time with her modeling agency. How will this change Kyosuke's life? How will it change the life of others around him?  Sequel to "Relations", spoiler up to light novel vol. 8
1. Live for You 1:  Kurusu Kanako

Disclaimer: I do not own Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai.

_Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai_ Fan Fiction

Idol Series

Live for You

Chapter 1 "Kurusu Kanako"

"You okay, Ayase?" Kurusu Kanako asked as her friend sat down after finishing a photo shoot.

"Yes, I am fine, Kanako." Arakagi Ayase replied with a reassuring smile to her fellow classmate and colleague.

Despite her hidden personality as a bratish delinquent, Kanako still cared about her friends and she could definitely tell that her friend Ayase was acting strange. After all, she had caught her staring into the skies and sighing more often than an average person would.

This all happened after the summer break.

"Something must have had happened during then." Kanako concluded, which she believed was obvious despite not being the smartest person around, as she walked back to the trailer.

"Maybe I should ask Kirino about it." Kanako thought, but her thought was cut short as she bumped into someone, which caused her to fall.

"Sorry, are you okay?" The man asked as he offered his hand to help Kanako up, and when she looked up, she realized that it was that new manager from before.

"Ah!..."

Then silence followed afterwards, as both of them seemed to be surprised from this encounter.

Although, she had seen him at other shoots before and that he seemed to know her friend Ayase and Kirino, it was still a rare happening for them to meet each other.

"You are also working on this shoot?" Kanako asked, sounding a little bit annoyed.

"Well, they say that they needed everyone that they can get." The young manager replied.

Even though this man had only worked individually with Kanako twice before, she had found this man to be trustworthy and felt that at least she could let out her hidden personality in front of him, which to Kanako was a relief.

"I need you to buy something to drink for me." Kanako then ordered, which the young manager obeyed, despite he seemed unwilling.

Then after telling him what she wanted, the young manager made his way to the closest vending machine, which was in sight; and as she watched him, she realized that she had been calling him 'you', and that she did not really know his name.

And minutes later, he returned, holding a can of her favorite fruit juice in his hand.

"Here you go." The manager said as he offered the drink, which she took from him without gratitude.

"Speaking of which, I don't really know your name, do I?" Kanako then said as she opened her drink.

This took the young man by surprise, but when he recovered from it, he went on to reply that he had not told her his name yet.

"It will be easier for me to order you around instead of saying 'you' all the time, so tell me your name." The reasoning made sense, despite it not being the main reason, but it seemed to reasonable to the young man, at least as far as Kanako could tell.

"Kyosuke." The young man said after scratching the back of his head slightly.

"What's your last name?" Kanako demanded although she was a bit nervous about asking it, which she did not really know why.

But then before he could continue, Ayase appeared.

"Oh, so you are here with Kanako." Ayase said, which Kanako could tell that her friend was not looking for her, and that despite her smile, Ayase sounded a little unhappy

"Ayase, what happened with your part?" Kyosuke asked as if nothing had happened.

"I am already done with it." Ayase replied, with her tone back to normal.

"Oh, I see." Then awkward silence followed.

Kanako was uncertain why it came to this, but she was feeling strange about this. After all, if Ayase had appeared several minutes later, she would have gotten his full name.

But then, why would she want to know his full name?

"Of course, so I can order him to do things for me and spend more time with me." And the latter part of the thought surprised even Kanako herself.

"Why do I care if he spends time with me or not?" Kanako tried to counter herself, but with no avail.

"I like good looking guys and…" But then she realized that he actually did not look that bad; furthermore, he was a caring man who helped her out several times.

But Kanako's thought was broken up when Ayase spoke to her again.

"Kanako, I am going to borrow Kyosuke for a bit, is that okay with you?"

"Of..Of course, go ahead." Kanako replied, and before long Ayase grabbed Kyosuke by the wrist and took off.

And as they walked away, she felt lonely and jealous. However, this thought was quickly left in a corner of her mind as she retuned to work.

After all, she knew that she would see him again…

Author's Note:

How are you all doing? I hope you all enjoyed the sequel to "Relations" previously titled "Connected Through Her". Don't worry, this is an Kyosuke/Ayase story even though I have Kurusu Kanako as the main perspective in this chapter.

One of the reason why I chose Kanako is because aside from Ayase and Kirino, she is probably my third favorite character in the series. But then many of you will then question the plausibility of her romance with Kyosuke. Although, I have not played the PSP game for Ore Imo, I have seen different clips from the game play and one of the routes featured is a Kanako route; furthermore, it the original light novel series there are hints of her liking Kyosuke, despite the fact that she didn't know it was Kyosuke.

Also, I changed "Connected Through Her" to "Relations" because I felt that it fits the content better. Anyway, for those of you heavy ACG fans, you probably know where I grabbed the title from for "Relations" and "Live for You". And so far "Relations" hits so far have really surprised me, it's a lot more than any of my other one shots, so I figure might as well do a sequel. Anyway, more will be coming up shortly.

See you next time...


	2. Live for You 2: Kosaka Kirino

Disclaimer: I do not own Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai.

_Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai_ Fan Fiction

Idol Series

Live for You

Chapter 2 "Kosaka Kirino"

Kosaka Kirino could not believe this was going on.

She still remembered how surprised she was when Ayase brought her brother in to help with the shoot as a part time worker; after all, from what Kirino could tell there was no reason for her to do that.

But yet she could smell something weird was going on between them.

"Why in the world would Ayase let Anii-ki work near her?" Kirino was confounded by this question and she was determined to find the answer to it.

After all, Kosaka Kyosuke was her brother and the most important person to her.

And so she decided to put herself into action today.

Or so she thought…

Yet, Kirino could not believe what she saw just moments ago; Kanako, who apparently despised her brother for being too plain was actually being nice to him, at least that was what she could tell from what she saw and from knowing about Kanako's brat-like personality.

"And Ayase, she seemed strange when she decided to drag him out."

Kirino could tell that something was definitely going on between Ayase and her brother, and she did not like the direction it was heading towards at this moment.

"There is no way that Ayase still likes him after how it turned out…"

Still, Kirino's instinct told her that it could not be ignored. After all, he was the reason why she got into sis-con _eroge_.

Furthermore, from what she could tell with his save data from the games she let him play, Ayase was his type.

"I got to put an end to this quick."

And that was what she determined to be her course of action.

…

Kirino did not know how long had passed since she last saw Ayase and her brother, but it was long enough to make her feel worried that something 'bad' had happened with Ayase and him.

"I should have stopped them there." Kirino regretted, but pressed on.

Despite her feeling towards her brother was deemed immoral and unacceptable by the society, she knew that she could not just let it go, not when she had the chance.

"But where in the world could they have gone?" Kirino asked as she looked around her, only to find herself nearly lost with all the trailers and crates that were around her and fact that her part of the shoot would start pretty soon was not helping at all. But just as she was about to look at the clock on her cell phone, she found something in the corner of her eyes.

"Isn't that Ayase?" Kirino immediately recognized the long straight black hair that belonged to her best friend. Therefore, without any delay, Kirino made her way towards Ayase, only to find Ayase talking a group of production staff, with her brother no where in sight.

"He is not here…" Kirino was disappointed, and thus decided to walk away; however, she was instantly noticed by Ayase.

"Kirino, why are you here? I thought your shoot is about to begin." Ayase said as the staff returned to their post, appearing to have finished with Ayase in their discussion.

"Oh, it's nothing, just wondering where my stupid brother went."

Kirino was sure that it would do as an answer, but Ayase narrowed her eyes for a moment before returning to her normal expression, which Kirino took note of.

"If you are looking for onii-san, I believe that he is running some errands for the director." Ayase answered, which satisfied Kirino, knowing that at least he was not anywhere near her for the time being, but that did not calm her worries about the time she was looking for them.

And noticing that her time was running short, Kirino decided to be blunt to get answer out of her best friend.

"Ayase, I saw you taking him away after his chat with Kanako, so where did you take him to after that?" Kirino asked, being as polite and nice as possible, despite being blunt with the question.

Just then, Kirino could swear that she saw Ayase's expression twitched slightly, but she quickly forgotten about it when she heard her reply.

"Well, I had onii-san help me with giving me some insight as to the opinion of the male population concerning some clothes for the shoot." Ayase answered, which made Kirino uncomfortable, but what followed after that soothed her worries.

"The other staff members were also especially helpful in offering their opinion."

It sounded intentional, but Kirino knew that Ayase would never lie to her; thus, in acknowledging that they were not alone together, Kirino decided to cease her action and return to the shoot.

"Well, I guess I better go now." Kirino said. Then after bidding farewell to her best friend, Kirino took her leave, despite the fact that she was still slightly worried about what was going on between Ayase and Kyosuke.

But it did not really matter now, because she was not going to give up.

Not now and not ever…

Author's Note:

I know you are all confused as to why this is not Ayase's chapter, but to be honest, I felt that Ore Imo is not really Ore Imo if Kirino does not make an appearance even if I have decided to pair Ayase with Kyosuke. Furthermore, I am establishing her as kind of a rival to Ayase despite their friendship, which I believe will make the story more interesting. Also, please note that the chapter is not arranged in chronologically, meaning that it might talk about events prior to the previous chapter. Therefore, it might seem a little strange at first, but I believe that this will help immerse you in the story.

Concerning Kirino, she was actually my favorite character before I saw the yandere side of Ayase. I actually thought for a moment that maybe it will fun have her as my girlfriend. Anyway, from my understanding, Kyosuke and Kirino used to be very close two years prior to the story, here is my speculation, then something happened between them, which I believe can be a potential plot element. Also, at certain point in time, I actually speculated that Kyosuke and Kirino were not biologically related, but so far no proof on that yet.

Anyway, that pretty much is what I have to say. Please leave reviews so that I can know what your thoughts are. Those are really helpful to me and I appreciate people actually taking their time to write reviews to me. Well, more will be coming up shortly.

See you next time...


	3. Live for You 3: Aragaki Ayase

Disclaimer: I do not own Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai.

_Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai_ Fan Fiction

Idol Series

Live for You

Chapter 3 "Aragaki Ayase"

Aragaki Ayase was feeling very guilty about what she told her best friend Kirino. Although, she did not lie to Kirino, she omitted some very important details about the time when she was with Kosaka Kyosuke.

Like what she told Kirino, after grabbing him from Kanako, she asked him to give her some opinion concerning her selections of clothes, reasoning to him that this was an attempt to keep him busy to prevent him from perversely peeking on Kirino. However, Ayase obviously skipped the fact that she was alone with Kyosuke until the director and some of the production staff walked into the trailer they were on and the fact she accidentally fell on top of Kyosuke, while she was in only her underwear as she changed. But fortunately, the trailer was divided into two section, which allowed them to quickly regain their composure when they heard the others entering into the trailer.

Still, although it was an accident, Ayase knew that she was blushing as she finished changing, while Kyosuke remained outside of the curtain of the make shift changing room, and that she actually enjoyed being on top of him.

And what came afterwards, was just like what she told Kirino.

"I am really that deeply in love with him, am I?" Ayase said to herself as she smiled sadly while sitting in a chair awaiting for her part to start.

Obviously, she knew that she liked him after deducing from her own thoughts on the first day of school after summer break, but she never thought that he took up so much of her mind.

Unfortunately, she still had a long way to go, because aside from all those things she said and done to him, Kirino was in her way; after all, she could tell that Kirino held an important place in Kyosuke's heart.

Noticing this, she chuckled at the thought. Because before all this, getting Kyosuke's attention would be the means of getting his attention off of Kirino, but now getting his attention off of Kirino was the means of getting his attention.

However, she also remembered that she had no real solid plan that would get his attention off of Kirino, aside from getting closer to him while he worked with her on the shoot.

"Well, I will figure something out."

And just as she finished that thought, she was called forward by the filming crew to start.

"Oh, well, let's get this over with." That was Ayase's thought, but then her mind changed when she noticed that Kyosuke was actually standing there, helping the photographer with the reflection board.

"So he is going to be looking at me." Now Ayase was getting nervous, so instead of simply just going forward, she examined herself one more time to make sure that she looked her best.

"And here we go."

Ayase then walked into the filming area, and in an attempt to woo him, she gave her best smile as she made her entrance into his sight.

"Ayase-chan, you look really good." One of the crew complemented, but that was not where she wanted it to come from, but still she thanked the crew.

After that, many of the other crew also complemented her, but Kyosuke's never came, which troubled and disenheartened Ayase. So in a final attempt, she tried to approach Kyosuke, but the order to start came before Ayase even had the chance to make her first step.

"Let's start the shoot." And with that voice, Ayase's heart became heavy and it remained that way throughout the shoot despite the smile on her face remained.

And when she was done, Ayase could feel that she was more tired than she ever was before.

"_Otsukareisama desu_." ( Means "Thank you for your hard work.")

After saying that to the crew, Ayase stepped away from the shooting site and leaned tiredly against the trailer as she waited for the crew to finish up.

She never thought that not hearing praise from him would impact her that much, but it turned out that it went beyond her expectations.

But then she realized that there was really no reason for him to say to complement her, a girl who had attempts to call the police on him and had previously said that she would butcher him if tried anything funny, which he had never done.

However, while all these thoughts went on in her mind, Kyosuke noticed the look on Ayase's face and decided to approach her, and Ayase only noticed him when he was right next to her leaning his back against the trailer.

"That was a long shoot." Kyosuke said after a couple seconds of silence.

"Indeed." Ayase replied after recovering herself from the surprise and nervousness, but still she was not so happy and Kyosuke could tell, so he went on.

"Ayase, are you okay?" Ayase was again taken by surprised when Kyosuke asked that with a concerned voice as he looked at her, which made her feel warm.

But being the person she was, Ayase decided to hide the warm and shyness that came from Kyosuke care for her wellbeing in her normal manner.

"I am fine, why do you ask anyway?"

"Well, I could tell that you were acting weird during the shoot, so I was a little bit concerned." Kyosuke explained making Ayase mentally jumping in joy, which she did not notice was also showing physically.

Then several minutes went by in silence again and realizing that he was needed by the crew to strike down, Kyosude chose to take his leave. And before leaving, he decided to wrap up his conversation with Ayase.

"Oh and Ayase, you did well today." And those words caused Ayase's heart to skip a beat and happy, but what came after that was beyond her expectation.

"You look stunningly beautiful today." And that was the last straw, which made Ayase blush like an apple.

With that said, Kyosuke decided to take his leave, but when Ayase called him, he looked back and what he heard and saw surprised him.

"Onii-san, thank you for your complement." Ayase said in a small shy voice that was clearly audible trying her best to make sure he heard her. Thus, after scratching the back of his head lightly, he responded.

"You are welcome."

Hearing that, Ayase felt extremely happy, and she knew that everything would be better and that she still had a chance.

A chance at happiness…

Author's Note:

Another chapter, which is great, but finally Ayase. Ayase's perspective is focused on the mid to latter part of the day from a chronological stand point. Anyway, after writing this story, I figured out one thing and that is the fact that Ayase is a hard character to write about. The primary difficulty is that she is not a pure one main trait character. In her you can see _tsundere_, _yandere_, and _yutosei_ (meaning good student) if you have read through the original light novel. These traits make her a really hard character to describe her mentality. However, I still enjoyed writing her because you don't have to go extreme with her. Anyway, I am trying to portray her more as more of a nice girl mix with tsundere in this story, which makes writing her easier to some extent.

Concerning Ayase as a character in the original story, she seemed very plain when she first appeared, but heck, I was darn scared when I saw her yandere side. However, as I read on through the story, I realized that she was a devoted and nice person, although she could be very extreme due to her personality. But those are traits that I actually like, because only in this type of character can you have story. Only characters with strong devotion can motivate others explicitly or implicitly. Anyway, as spoiler, she is not a yuri due to her strong moral sense. Furthermore, we can tell from various events throughout the story that she actually likes Kyosuke, despite her words and attitude and volume 8 and 9 of the light novel actually confirms that.

Well, I think I have said everything that I wanted. I hope you will enjoy this story and please feel review so that I can know what you think and better improve this story and my other works. Oh, and there is one more chapter to this arc and I will move onto the next one.

See you next time...


	4. Live for You 4: Kosaka Kyosuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai.

_Ore__ no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai_ Fan Fiction

Idol Series

Live for You

Chapter 4 "Kosaka Kyosuke"

He was unsure how he ended up being here, but he realized that he might as well get what he could out of this since there was no going back now.

At that least that was what Kosaka Kyosuke thought when he first arrived on site after getting a call from Arakagi Ayase for who knew how many times.

"How in the world did I end up here?" Kyosuke asked himself as he walked under the sun, carrying several rather heavy boxes in his hand.

It all started several weeks after he broke up with Kuroneko when he suddenly received a call on his cell phone from Ayase out of the blue. And after hearing to what she had to say, he realized that Kirino had made it known to Ayase about the break up, but what Ayase said after that surprised him.

"Do you want to work part time at my modeling agency?" Ayase asked.

"Why?" Kyosuke immediately became suspicious, because it sounded too good to be true for Ayase to offer him a chance like this.

"Of course, to keep your time occupied so that you won't have time to try weird things on Kirino." And that was just what he expected to hear.

"Well, I understand that you need time to study for college entrance exam, so the time can be flexible." Ayase continued on as she explained the terms, and for some strange reason, he felt that it was Ayase's way of showing her goodwill.

"Alright, I will take it if my parents will allow me to." Kyosuke replied as he leaned back in his chair. "After all, I need to restock my emergency fund."

Then after saying good night to her sister's best friend, Kyosuke hung up and after spending a bit more time on his studies, Kyosuke decided to call it a day.

And just as he laid on his bed waiting for his consciousness to go out, he gave thought to all that had happened recently.

After his break up with Kuroneko, Kyosuke, he felt that his world changed greatly, but more importantly he felt something was missing. It did not take long for him to realize that he missed those times he spent with Kuroneko; after all, he truly liked her.

Then he also remembered how Ayase was when she spoke to him about Kuroneko at her house, how she suddenly got hysterical, forcing him to run in fear of her family.

"She didn't really say anything about that, so I guess it's okay." Or that was what he believed anyway.

The next morning, Kyosuke was left open mouthed when he asked permission from his parents about the part time work opportunity.

"Very well, as long as you can keep up on your studies." Kosaka Daisuke's consent greatly surprised Kyosuke, but he did not really care about why.

Then soon after that Kyosuke's first paying job started; it was also during his first day that he realized was conscripted for manual labor and errand running.

"This is probably not the first time I felt this way." Kyosuke told himself as he ended his reminiscence about how he got here while carrying on with his work.

Then after arriving at the destination for the items he was to deliver, Kyosuke finally found the chance to sit down on a crate and take a much needed break.

"But I guess it's not too bad to at least work around pretty looking girls." With that thought, Kyosuke was quickly reminded of what happened earlier after Ayase took him into one of the trailers with her.

"Her skin is soft and she's…very well developed in the right area."

However, he quickly chased away any further thoughts in that area and turned his attention to the fact that she looked really good in the clothes she picked out to show him.

"If all those things did not happen, it would probably be different." Kyosuke was sure of that, but he did not regret how everything panned out, especially with meeting Kuroneko and Saori.

But before long, he found his eyes on Ayase, who was in a chair not too far from where he was.

"But then I guess… this isn't too bad as well." Kyosuke thought as he leaned back a little bit with his hands supporting himself while his eyes remained on Ayase.

He really appreciated how Ayase took the time to actually be around him despite what she said were the reasons; it made him not to think about Kuroneko that much. It was also during these times, he realized that Ayase was an extremely nice person and was very devoted to whatever she puts herself into, and now it seemed like that he was considered part of that.

"She is a nice girl even though she could be scary at times." Kyosuke found himself smiling as he thought of that.

"And whoever she dates will probably have a hard time, but will be happy." Kyosuke chuckled, but these thoughts were cut short when he was called back to work.

However, he did not know that it was for Ayase's shoot.

"Oh, well at least it's just holding the reflection board." Kyosuke said to himself and seconds later, Ayase was called forth.

"Ayase-chan _oneegaishimasu ne_." With that, everyone's attention was onto Aragaki Ayase, the main character of this part of the shoot, but Kosaka Kyosuke felt that his heart was blown away when Ayase smiled and walked in.

"She is…" Kyosuke was at a loss of words as he watched her approach him and the other crew. He knew Ayase was beautiful, but this was more than stunning to him, with her angelic smile and her long black hair flowing in mid air serving to complement her beauty.

He wanted to complement her, but then he believed that she would not want to hear it from him, after all, a _hentai_, according to her words, complementing her would only make her feel sick. Therefore, he decided to keep his mouth shut. But it was only moments later when the director called for the shoot to start did he notice Ayase's disappointment and that he was wrong.

And he realized how serious his actions were when he saw further notice Ayase's rigidness during the shoot.

"I guess I should talk to her afterwards." But he never imagined that it would shift his perspective of her forever.

…

"That was a long shoot." Kyosuke felt that he did well, at least for starters it sounded okay.

"Indeed." But the exhausted acknowledgement from Ayase told him that it was not enough.

Then he did not know how long had passed when he finally brought up the courage to ask her about her well being.

"Ayase, are you okay?"

"I am fine, why do you ask anyway?" He could tell Ayase was still annoyed, but at least it was not as bad as before.

"Well, I could tell that you were acting weird during the shoot, so I was a little bit concerned." Kyosuke made sure he sounded as genuine as possible; after all, he truly cared for her well being.

And it worked, which he noticed as he saw Ayase's expression soften into a small smile.

Then after several minutes, Kyosuke decided to wrap it up as he could hear others calling him in to work.

"Oh and Ayase, you did well today." Kyosuke said and continued on as he stood back up. "You look stunningly beautiful today." Kyosuke made sure it sounded as natural as possible, since complementing a girl was not something he was used to, but effects of it surpassed far beyond his expectation.

"Onii-san, thank you for your complement." He could not believe those words actually came out of Ayase's mouth. He was further surprised by seeing Ayase blushed and acting extreme shy, even though she tried to hide it.

"You are welcome." He did not how he managed to speak or even move after seeing her like that, but this took him by surprised.

"Aragaki Ayase _ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai_." (Means "Aragaki Ayase can't be this cute.") Kyosuke's screamed at himself mentally, believing that this feeling would go away eventually.

Or at least that was what he thought before he was proven dead wrong…

Author's Note:

Well, another chapter done and published, which is great. Anyway, this chapter is from Kosaka Kyosuke's perspective. I thought it would be very interesting to see the events from Kyosuke's perspective and so I wrote it. Again, this is more focused on one day's event. There is not really much to say about Kyosuke as he was an easy character to write, due to his 'average guy mentality. Also, I always wanted to throw in that punch line, you all know what it is, because it feels 'Ore Imo'ish, but when I read through it, I wanted to laugh for some reason.

How this story came around was just random thoughts after "Relations". At first, I wasn't sure whether to write an official sequel to it or not, but after reading it through, I felt that it just felt weird without a sequel, so that's why it came around. Anyway, from now the story will be divided into arcs that I originally planned to publish as separate continuous stories, but seeing that would make it really confusing, I have decided to publish it under one entry after changing the title of the story and the chapters so that I can go on.

In the original light novel series, the story was told from Kyosuke's first person perspective, therefore you can actually see what he was thinking throughout the story, which I believe was fun. Anyway, Kosaka Kyosuke, despite him thinking of himself as an average person, he is really a very interesting character. He has the charisma that others lack and furthermore, he is a person that is devoted to others around him, regardless of how he might appear to dislike them, especially true with all the heroines. Anyway, my final conclusion is that I really like him as well.

Well, this is the end of this arc and the next arc will fast forward a couple months, since this is a story that will play out over time. Anyway, I think I have said enough.

See you next time...


	5. Indirect Route to Happiness 1: Kanako

Disclaimer: I do not own Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai.

_Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai_ Fan Fiction

Idol Series

Indirect Route to Happiness

Chapter 1 "Bratish Crush: Kurusu Kanako"

"Where in the world did Kirino and Ayase go?" Kanako said with frustration as she walked down the hallway on the second floor of her school with sandwiches she purchased from the co-op store for lunch in her hands.

Recently, her career in the entertainment business had gone well, but she knew those successes were granted to her only with the help of Kyosuke.

"I never got to ask his full name."

Although he first appeared to her as Akagi Kohei, it did not take her too long to realize that was not his real name. However, it took quite a while after that for her to ask for his real name. It was the first time that Kanako felt difficult for her to ask for someone's name, since usually she would just ask directly, but for Kyosuke it was another story.

"For some reason, he makes my heart beats faster when he is with me… and he looks so cool when he stood up to help me…" Kanako then stopped in her track as she remembered countless times that he came to her and Bridget's rescue and how often she was unable to show her gratitude.

"He really deserves my thanks…" Kanako smiled, then her thoughts moved onto how she could show appreciation.

"Perhaps some gifts…" Kanako then realized that she had very little knowledge of his preference and so the thought moved onto something else.

"How about taking him out for a meal somewhere after work?" Kanako was sure that it would be a good idea since she knew that he was a part timer and part timers was only paid a tiny fraction compared to what she was now making and just thinking how he would appreciate her deeds made her smile and felt warm.

But then something caught her eyes.

"Isn't that Ayase?" Kanako then noticed two other figures.

"Kirino and Kyosuke?" That made her curious, but the wanting of the chance to spend time near Kyosuke also helped her in reaching the decision.

"I am going make sure they understand the implications of leaving me out." And with a strong smile, Kanako made her way to where they were: the back of the school.

…

It did not take Kanako too long to arrive at where she saw Ayase and the others. It was at most two minutes.

But during that two minutes, Kanako could feel that she joyous and happy about seeing Kyosuke. She did not know why, but she was truly enjoying his presence.

"Maybe I can ask him later on…" But when she arrived, she realized that the three of them were in an awkward mood.

"So let me ask again, Ayase. Why is my anii-ki here at school?" Kirino asked.

"Anii-ki…? So he is Kirino's brother?" Kanako could hardly link the two together. After all, the image when she met him at Kirino's house and while working with her was drastically different.

Ayase seemed wanted to say something, but before she did, she noticed Kanako.

"Kanako, what are you doing here?" Ayase asked, pretending as if nothing was going on.

"I… " Kanako did not know what to say, but after taking a deep breath and calming herself, she answered.

"I was looking for you guys and I saw you two here from the second floor." Kanako answered truthfully; she knew that she was not good at lying, so she might as well tell the truth.

Hearing the answer, Ayase frowned a bit, but then shrugged as her normal calm and smiling expression returned to her face.

"Okay, since you are here, you might as well join us for lunch." Ayase offered, which Kanako gladly accepted.

…

"So you are Kirino's brother, so that means you full name is…" Kanako was finally putting the puzzle together as she ate her lunch next to Kyosuke.

"Yeah, Kosaka Kyosuke is my full name." Kyosuke replied plainly while taking another bite from his bento.

Kanako felt happy, because this time she not only found out his name, she also figured out where he lived.

But then another question came to her mind.

"Kyosuke, why are you here then? Shouldn't you be in school?" Kanako asked.

"Oh, seniors in high school are allowed to stay home for exam prep during this time of the year." Kirino answered, sounding slightly annoyed as she used her chopsticks on her lunch.

Kanako then laughed dryly, since she did not know what sort of reaction she should give as she still remembered the awkwardness between them from before so she kept quiet.

And so the lunch went on in relative peace as Kanako enjoyed her time with friends and Kyosuke.

…

"Well, I will see you all at work then." Kyosuke was about to leave and thinking that this was her best chance, Kanako approached him.

"Kyosuke, do you mind if I get your contact info?" Kanako was nervous, but did her best to keep her face straight and herself from blushing.

"Uh sure." Kyosuke was a bit uncertain, but agreed to it.

Then after quickly allowing their cell phones to exchange contact information and slightly conversing with Ayase, who kept to herself mostly during lunch, Kyosuke took his leave.

And as he walked away, Kanako could feel herself smiling as she watched his back.

"It's going to be alright." Kanako told herself as her smiled grew brighter.

After all, she knew that she would see him again… for sure.

Author's Note:

Well, here is the start of the second arc of the Idol Series. This story is set about several months after the first so expect that the characters have grown closer due to the time they spent together. Again, I chose Kanako as the view point for the story. The reason why I decided to keep using the different perspectives is because there is a limit to what each character can see and it allows the story to be layered into different levels. The first level is Kanako is because what she saw was the superficial level. Like in the first arc, another level of story actually existed if you look at if from Ayase or Kirino's view. Anyway that is for another time.

In terms of Kanako as a character right now in this fic, Kanako is developing a infatuation on Kyosuke and is beginning to treat him nicer as he stood up many times to protect her. Personally, I think of Kanako as the outsider who got into the mess between Ayase and Kirino, but ended up becoming a contender for Kyosuke's love. She will play a major role in the story, but how much will be determined later on.

Anyway, hope you have enjoyed it this far. Please feel free to review and give any constructive feed backs. Well, until next time then...


	6. Indirect Route to Happiness 2: Kirino

Disclaimer: I do not own Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai.

_Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai_ Fan Fiction

Idol Series

Indirect Route to Happiness

Chapter 2 "Problems in Perfectness: Kosaka Kirino"

Kosaka Kirino was the closest person to a perfect girl, but there were problems with her. Number one was her love of sis-con _eroge_ and number two was her feelings for her brother. However, these things did not really concern her regardless how unacceptable they were to others.

"Ayase is acting strange today." Kirino was sure of it now after her friend vanished from class as soon as lunch period started.

She had noticed earlier during break period that Ayase was smiling happily at her cell phone as she read from it and whenever she approached Ayase, she would hurriedly put it away told her that something was definitely up. Furthermore, her instinct told her that it had something to do with her brother.

Thus, based on these reasons, she decided to find Ayase and see what in the world was going on.

Moments later, Kirino had her answer and she was not happy about it.

"So this is the reason why you are smiling happily during class?" Kirino asked, or actually it was more of an interrogation.

"Well, people at the talent agency wanted me to tell him his schedule for the next shoot." Kirino knew it was not a lie as Ayase explained with her normal smile, but she knew there was something more.

Ever since the shoot from a couple months ago, there seemed to be something going on between Ayase and Kyosuke. She was not sure what it was, but obviously it was unlike from before when Ayase treated him as a pervert. She knew that she should be happy about the fact that her best friend seemed to be getting along with her brother better, but another part of her was worried, frustrated, and even jealous.

And Kirino wanted to take her frustration out.

"Let's all calm down, okay?" Kyosuke interjected, like always, trying to diffuse the tension; however, Kirino was definitely not going to let this one slide.

"Shut up, Anii-ki, I am talking to Ayase here." Hearing the anger in her voice, Kyosuke obeyed, knowing that it would only further provoke Kirino.

Then seconds of uncomfortable silence ensued before Kirino continued with her interrogation.

"So let me ask again, Ayase. Why is my anii-ki here at school?"

Moments went by as she waited for Ayase to answer her, but just as Ayase was about to answer, things took a different turn.

"Kanako, what are you doing here?" Kirino was surprised by this turn of event as Ayase inquired to why their friend was here.

And following Kanako's appearance, the interrogation died down.

…

Kirino knew that she had overstepped her lines and should not have acted that way towards Ayase as she sat in class, listening to the afternoon lecture.

"I should apologize to Ayase." Kirino told herself as her hands paused from taking notes.

"I should not have budged into her business." Kirino's eyes then fell on Ayase, who apparently was not showing any signs of being angry.

Regardless of their friendship, she followed after Ayase without her permission and was extremely rude when she spoke to her.

"I will do it after class." And with that decided, Kirino returned her attention to class.

…

"I am really sorry, Ayase." Kirino apologized, bowing her head to show her sincerity, which she believed was the best way.

"It is okay, I know that you are just worried about me and Onii-san, so it is okay."

Kirino could tell that Ayase did not really mind from the expression on her face and seeing this, she was relieved.

"I will walk you to your club practice." Ayase then offered and as a sign of good gesture to her best friend, Kirino accepted.

But as they walked, Kirino's worries returned as she heard Ayase talking about her brother taking up most of the conversation between them. And while she grew concerned about it, the walk quickly came to an end.

"I will see you then, Kirino." Ayase said as she waved to Kirino, who kept her smile and pretended that everything was alright.

Then after seeing her friend disappearing from her sight, Kirino turned and headed to the changing room.

"This is not good." Kirino told herself.

"Not good at all…"

Author's Note:

Well, finally the second chapter of the second arc is out. When I was writing this, I kind of want to portray Kirino as knowing implicitly that something was going on between Kyosuke and Ayase, but yet was unwilling to go full out herself due to her personality and her status as his sister. So, she is kind of taking it out on others around her despite the fact she did not want to. Well, another thing in play here is Kirino's jealousy, which I believe is must have in all romance stories. Here, we see another layer of the story, but we will see more as more layers are revealed through the eyes of the other characters. Anyway, I think there are really not much I can say about Kirino as of this moment, since everything in this chapter is pretty straightforward.

Concerning Kirino, she is really sensing danger in terms of her relationship with Kyosuke. We will slowly see others taking position around Kyosuke, which allows Ayase to interact with Kyosuke more. Personally, I really like Kirino, but for me she is lacking something, she seem too shallow as a person, since she always just dash forward with whatever she does, which is problematic to some extent. But anyway, Kirino is really to write since her mentality, aside from her incestuous tendencies, is relatively simple.

Also, for those of you who can read Japanese, check out pixiv, (Search for it under Japanese Google) they have really good fan fics there if you can read Japanese.

Well, again, I hope you have enjoyed my story thus far. Please feel free to review and give any constructive feed backs. Then again, until next time...


	7. Indirect Route to Happiness 3: Ayase

Disclaimer: I do not own Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai.

_Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai_ Fan Fiction

Idol Series

Indirect Route to Happiness

Chapter 3 "Yandere's Trial: Aragaki Ayase"

Aragaki Ayase was in a good mood today. She had never looked forward to lunch time at school so much; this was because Kyosuke would be eating lunch with her today, even though it was under business reason.

"I hope that he will like the bento I prepared for him." Ayase smiled as she turned on her cell phone one more time to look at the mail messages she sent him and his reply to hers.

Months had gone by since Kyosuke started working in the same company and there had been numerous times where she made her approach, and so far it seemed to be working out well.

"Now the hard part is to get away from Kirino and Kanako." Ayase then pondered for a moment and very soon an idea came to mind.

"It will work." Ayase then smiled confidently, but she never realized that she was already under watch.

…

"So you are finally here."

Kosaka Kyosuke looked unhappy, but Ayase could tell that it was just a façade and that Kyosuke was at least okay with seeing her.

"Well, you don't have to be so edgy." Ayase shrugged, while pretending that she did not really cared.

Ayase knew this was the result of her own doings, so she knew that she had to get over it herself.

"So you said that there are company related papers you want to give me, what is it?" Kyosuke was still on guard and seeing this Ayase felt hurt.

"Don't be so nervous, I am not going to do anything this time." Ayase said with a smile trying to reassure Kyosuke that she meant him no harm, which seemed to be having the opposite effects.

Seeing this, Ayase sighed as she reminded herself that all of her approaches prior to this were mostly under the pretense of making sure he stayed away from Kirino, which was only part of the reason; and being the dense guy he was, she knew that she had to be more forward with him in the future in order to get through to him.

"The company president gave me this schedule to deliver to you." Ayase then handed him a packet of documents.

She also intentionally forgot to tell Kyosuke that she volunteered to deliver the documents, which Kyosuke would have never imagined.

"Also, this is also for you." Ayase then smiled again as she handed him an envelope.

Taking the envelope, which was supposed to be a 'surprise', into his hands, Kyosuke slowly opened and when he saw what was inside, he was surprised, in a good way.

"Why?" Kyosuke immediately asked as he looked up from the paper at Ayase.

"You are getting a raise because you worked hard." Ayase explained, but again she omitted the fact that she recommended him for the raise.

Then Kyosuke seemed to remember something and smiled.

"Thank you, Ayase." Hearing that, Ayase blushed slightly, but said nothing since she knew she would often only make things worse.

"No problem." Ayase replied with a happy smile.

And seeing that he was done with what he came for, Kyosuke decided to take his leave. But before he could walk away, he felt a tug on his shirt and saw on Ayase was holding onto his shirt.

"Is there something else/" Kyosuke asked, and this time he was more friendly.

"I…" Ayase knew it was going to be hard; however, she never thought that she would be this nervous to simply ask him. But she knew she could not just walk away from a chance like this.

"Onii-san, I made some extra bento and was wondering if you can eat with me?"

Time froze for Kyosuke, but he quickly recovered from it.

"Ayase?" Now Kyosuke was becoming confused, but when he saw that Ayase was avoiding direct eye contact with and that her face was becoming red he decided to drop whatever he was going to say.

"Sure, why not." Kyosuke said as he scratched the back of his head; and hearing this, Ayase smiled and quickly took out the lunch box from the bag she was carrying with her.

Ayase had spent a lot of effort on preparing this bento. She even went as far as purchasing a larger bento box with her own allowance. After all, Ayase wanted Kyosuke to have enough; however, things did not go exactly as she planned.

"Anii-ki, what are you doing here?" Both Kyosuke and Ayase froze when they heard that voice.

…

Ayase sighed tiredly as she sat in her seat.

It was within her expectation that Kirino would show up, but for Kanako to also show interest in him was something she never thought of.

"He is a kind, caring guy after all." Ayase thought as a sad smile appeared on her face.

But knowing that she must not feel down about this, she returned her attention to the class.

After all, she would get to see him after school again.

…

Ayase was delighted that Kirino actually spent time with her after class, even though it was only for a short while, but she could not help but feel guilty about the fact that she would be seeing Kyosuke after school as she walked out of the campus.

"I feel bad for Kirino." That was Ayase's thought as she trekked to where they were suppose to meet, but when she saw him, all of this feeling were quickly drowned out by happiness.

"Onii-san, sorry to make you wait." Ayase said happily as she smiled.

"No problem." Kyosuke also smiled, but Ayase could tell that it was only due to politeness not because he was eager to see her.

But the mood between them quickly improved and helped Ayase and Kyosuke to put away the negative things behind them; then time went by quickly as they sat and talked about different things from work to hobbies in the park where they always met. And before they knew it, the sun was ready to go down

"I need to get back to studying now." Kyosuke, seeing that his time was up, told Ayase as he stood up from the bench where they sat, but not wanting him to leave like this, Ayase decided to be bold as she quickly stood up as well.

"Onii-san…" Ayase then paused as Kyosuke faced her and after taking a deep breath.

"This weekend, do you mind going out with me?"

Author's Note:

When I wrote this chapter, aside from giving the story from Ayase's view, I also wanted to offer the missing pieces of the other perspective. With Ayase being kind of the initiator in the story, you have to see it from her perspective to get the whole picture. In this chapter, you will also start to see that Ayase starts to become softer around Kyosuke officially, which will make the rest of my story possible. As of this moment, Kyosuke still kind of distrusts Ayase, but they are warming up to each other. Well, things will take a very interesting turn from hereon out, so stay tuned.

Secondly, I am very excited to hear that they have green lit the second season for Ore Imo. It was quite funny as the news came on April 1st, so people thought at first it was a April Fool's joke, which turns out to be real. Another thing is that I don't how many of you actually watched the true route, but the original TV series ending is actually not the real ending. It is kind of like a visual novel game where you have multiple ending. Anyway, the second season will most likely continue from true route or episode 15, after Kyosuke drags Kirino back from America.

Concerning the original light novel series, I just got the 9th volume, but have yet to read it. However, I have already read up on the synopsis. Aside from that, the Japanese 10th volume had also been released. Spoiler warning: Please stop reading if you don't want to be spoiled of the plot.

Anyway, in volume 10, Ayase confesses to Kyosuke. From my perspective, this starts to show that Kirino's strongest rival is probably Ayase instead of Kuroneko. Also, Kanako actually starts to take interest in Kyosuke. Well, I look forward to having the chance to read that. Speaking of which, the second Ore Imo PSP game is coming out in May, but I don't have a PSP so too bad.

Lastly, I know I haven't been updating as much as I used to. But don't worry, I am still writing and as of right now, aside from this arc, I have one arc done and almost done with the second one; I also have the ending planned out as well, which will be quite interesting. Well, thank you for reading and please leave a review if you have the time. I look forward in seeing you again in the chapters to come.


	8. Indirect Route to Happiness 4: Kyosuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai.

_Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai_ Fan Fiction

Idol Series

Indirect Route to Happiness

Chapter 4 "Commoner's Hardship: Kosaka Kyosuke"

Kosaka Kyosuke was already very surprised by the fact that Ayase was part of the reason why he got a raise, which he knew only because he actually overheard part of the conversation concerning it; however, he was more dazzled by what he heard in the park today as he sat in front of his desk preparing for his college entrance exam.

…

"What?" Kyosuke could not believe that he was hearing what he just heard.

"I am saying that I wanted to go out with me weekend." Ayase said sternly and he could tell that she was serious, but he was not sure if it for business or perhaps… a date.

"I want to go to Akibahara this weekend." Kyosuke did not like how it was going, but he continued to listen as Ayase went on.

"I want to understand about otaku culture, so that I can better understand Kirino and …your interest" There was also something else she said or whispered, but Kyosuke could not make it out.

Then when Ayase finished, she looked sternly at him and not wanting to destroy the good rapport that they had rebuilt after so much hard work, he agreed to it.

…

"What was I thinking in agreeing to her invitation?" Kyosuke could not find an answer to himself as he became deep in thought about it. And when he regained his sense on the physical world, he realized that it was already getting late.

"There is no help thinking about it, so let's just get it over with." Kyosuke told himself as he then got up and went to get ready for bed. Then minutes later, Kyosuke drifted into sleep.

…

It was Saturday morning, 10 AM and Kyosuke was standing in front of the train station, waiting for Ayase to show up.

The day after her invitation, Kyosuke messaged Ayase back, setting up the time and location for their meet up, but aside from that he did not really get the chance to talk to her to at least understand what her limits were; after all, aside from adult oriented stores, he was not sure where else Ayase would object to.

"I guess asking Manami isn't really going to help." Kyosuke sighed mentally, but then he felt someone tapping on his shoulder.

"Onii-san, sorry to have kept you waiting." It was Ayase, and like always she looked beautiful in her boyish apparel. And although Kyosuke knew that he should keep his mouth shut and speak only when he had to just to avoid any possible confrontation, but he decided that he should at least be polite.

"It's okay, I didn't wait too long." That was not exactly true, considering he had been waiting for an hour, trying to think through about possible problems that might occur and how to solve them; then, wanting to be a little bit courteous, he decided to go on.

"You look great today, Ayase."

Ayase paused for a couple seconds before she smiled and slight tint of red showed on her face.

"Thank you, onii-san." Ayase was genuinely happy from what Kyosuke could tell and that was a good sign.

"Well, let's go then. After all, Akibahara is quite big." And so it began…

…

Kyosuke was unsure why Ayase seemed so happy during the train ride, but he decided that it was not his business and so he kept quiet about it. But when they arrived at Akibahara and walked out of the station, he could tell that she was not planning anything dangerous for him as Ayase waited for him with a smile.

"Onii-san, let's go." Hearing that, Kyosuke stepped forward, determined to do his best in not getting himself killed by Ayase or have her call the police on him.

…

The day went exceptionally well for Kyosuke, almost too well, which made him worried that something terrible was just around the corner.

After leaving the train station, Kyosuke took Ayase to some of the different shops that Kirino had forced him to frequent to purchase her games and anime related products. Fortunately, many of them had a general rated section, which was at least acceptable to Ayase. And during their visit, Kyosuke noticed that Ayase was actually carefully studying the contents of the animes and their related goods that were on display.

"She is really trying her best, isn't she?" Kyosuke smiled as he watched the young middle school girl next to him studying the items in detail. Then at certain instances, she even asked about his preferences, which surprised him as he saw her taking notes of it.

And very soon, it was noon time…

"Let's find someplace to eat." Kyosuke suggested as he could feel his empty stomach protesting, which Ayase also agreed to.

And just as they headed towards a nearby fast food restaurant, Kyosuke thought that he saw someone familiar.

"It can't be, right?" Kyosuke sincerely hoped that it was just his imagination, after all, there was no way that the girl with long hair he took note of would happen to be his _kohai_, it just could not possibly be.

But before he could confirm it, the person was gone and thus, Kyosuke decided to return to his outing with Ayase.

…

The afternoon part of the day went well, at least from his perspective.

After going through several more stores, Ayase then insisted on visiting the maid café.

It was actually very amusing for Kyosuke to see Ayase's reaction when she first entered and was called 'ojo-sama'; unlike many others, she seemed to have adapted to rather quickly, but what came after that was completely out of his expectation.

"So this is one of the places you frequented?" Ayase asked curiously, but to Kyosuke it was one of those questions he believed could make Ayase call the police if handled improperly.

"Well, once in a while." Kyosuke replied, trying his best to not stir the hornet's nest; however, his attempt was futile.

"Ah, it's the onii-chan from before…" Kyosuke choked when he heard that and Ayase apparently twitched as the maid approached them.

"Onii-chan?" Ayase was not happy as she repeated that and Kyosuke knew that he had to diffuse the situation quick.

"Well, she just decided to call me that because I let her pick how to address and I had no idea that she would choose that." Kyosuke explained as quickly as he could the maid approached them.

And after eyeing Kyosuke suspiciously for a moment, Ayase asked the maid to confirm it, giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"It is as onii-chan said." Hearing the maid's answer, Kysouke sighed in relief as he watched Ayase calm down and returning her attention to the menu.

Kyosuke knew that things like this would happen, but he sincerely wished that he would at least make it out alive. Luckily for him, the day ended without further trouble like this.

…

"That was fun." Ayase concluded happily, sitting on the bench in the park; even though Kyosuke felt that it was kind of unexpected since he expected her to complain and give him the lecture of how _otaku_s were criminal to be, but he was glad that she felt that way.

"So did you have a better understanding of Kirino's interest now?' Kyosuke asked, wanting to know if he was able to accomplish what they came to Akibahara for.

"Yes, I do now." Ayase then replied softly as her eyes looked at the surrounding they were in.

It was the same park that they had always met at whenever they wanted to talk, but today it seemed different for some reason, at least that was what Kyosuke felt.

"I guess that means I am done then." But just as Kyosuke stood up and was about to turn to leave, Ayase called on him.

"Onii-san, may I have a few more moments of your time?" Kyosuke was not sure whether to simply run away now or not, because usually when Ayase asked for his time, it meant trouble, but this time he decided to stay like he always did.

Then several moment of silence followed as Ayase stood up and faced him and during all this, Kyosuke could feel his heart beating faster due the nervous; however, it turned out very differently than what he expected.

"I am sorry, onii-san for everything that I did and said to you." Ayase bowed as she apologized, which took Kyosuke by complete surprise.

"Well, it is okay…After all, you are just doing for Kirino's sake." Kyosuke then replied after recovering from the shock and absorbing what Ayase just said; and he was really happy at least things had been cleared up between him and Ayase; then, Ayase continued.

"And if it is okay with you, let us… be friends again." Ayase was nervous as she simply blurted latter part of the sentence; seeing this, Kyosuke decided that it was only proper for him to give a clear and sure response.

"Sure, definitely." Kyosuke could tell that he was smiling as he said that, since to be able to reconcile with her was always something that he wanted to do.

After all, she was his angel that brought him out of the sadness he had endured…

Author's Notes:

I don't know how many of you saw this but I think this coming, but at least I think it fits in well with how the story is developing. I know the development of them going to Akibahara is like common, but I believe the reconciliation is a must for their relationship to develop further, at least in this scenario. Anyway, Kyosuke, as dull as he is, is finally rebuilding his relationship with Ayase and this chapter is more on actual physical story progression than on emotional developments. In terms of total development, from an ADV or visual novel perspective, this is still in the middle of the common route before you actually enter any character route, so this story still has a bit to go.

Anyway, onto other topics. I think the second Ore Imo PSP game is out just a few days ago in Japan. Sadly, I don't have PSP so I will have to rely on play through videos to enjoy the story. Concerning the original story, I think at this moment the war of Ayase, Kanako, and Bridget versus Kirino is just about to begin. Meaning from now on, it is Kirino's normal friends are starting to get into the fray for getting Kyosuke's affection. I really look forward in seeing the development and how it plays out.

Concerning my updates, I will try to write as much as possible before the next update. So don't worry, this story will be completed. That's it for now. Please review and hope to see you again in the next chapter where I will end the arc. Please also stay tuned for the next arc "Change!".


	9. Indirect Route to Happiness 5: Ayase 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai.

_Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai_ Fan Fiction

Idol Series

Indirect Route to Happiness

Chapter 5 "Girl's Night: Aragaki Ayase"

Ayase was smiling happily and also giggling as she sat on her bed in her pajamas immersing in happiness.

Her relationship with Kyosuke had finally normalized again, and she was thankful for how everything turned out.

"At least I can talk to him freely now." Ayase's expression then saddened as she remembered how many chances was lost simply because she was not honest with her own feelings.

"Onii-san really did a lot for me." Ayase thought as she remembered how he came to her aid whenever she called on him and never complained. It was something that very few could accomplish, to go the distance that he went.

"Maybe… I am not really worthy… of him." But Ayase quickly slapped her face with her hands, chasing away the negative thought from her mind.

After all, she was finally on the starting line.

"I already missed too much, so I am not going let go this time." Ayase then said to herself as her joy returned.

"I am not going to let go again…" And so Ayase repeated her intentions as she looked up at the starry sky through the window in her room, knowing that the promise would be kept and that she would never let him go again…

Author's Note:

I know this is a very short chapter, as I am wrapping up this arc. I also want to keep everyone in mind that the gap between each arcs are sometimes months, so this story will span a very long time. This part as most of you can see is basically Ayase's thought about the 'date'. Actually, from my perspective, Ayase is a very insecure person. Why? Because every time she tries too hard and as soon as some sort of change takes place, she goes haywire. So I am trying to explore this insecurity of hers as she fights with Kanako and Kirino over Kyosuke. Of course, this is KyosukexAyase story, so she will win.

Not too much going on for Ore Imo, so I think I will just focus on writing this story. Concerning the progress of the story, I think I will be able to get the next arc out pretty soon if nothing goes wrong, so please stay tuned for that. Well, hope you have enjoyed it this far and look forward to seeing you again.


	10. Change! 1: Kanako

Disclaimer: I do not own Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai.

_Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai_ Fan Fiction

Idol Series

Change!

Chapter 1 "Kurusu Kanako"

"Do we really have to do this?" Kurusu Kanako frowned as she questioned her friend, believing that there was still a chance to get out of this.

"Of course we have to." Kosaka Kirino replied and Kanako knew that now there was no way of getting out of this, since her other friend, Aragaki Ayase, was also pressing her on the same issue.

Despite how talented she was in being a starlet, Kanako was severely lacking in the academic area. Normally it would not have mattered, but this year it did.

"We are already in our third year of junior high and high school entrance exam is only a couple months away." Ayase explained, trying to hammer into Kanako's head how serious the situation was. "And if you want to go to the same school as we do, we got to start now."

Kanako did not want to separate from her friends, since that also meant that she would not be able to see him, but she was just not in the mood for it today.

"KA..NA..KO?" But seeing that Ayase was not going to let her off the hook, Kanako gave in.

"Where are we studying then?" Kanako then asked.

"Well, at my house." And hearing that, Kanako's eyes lit up.

…

"Sorry for intruding." Ayase said as she took off her shoes, while Kanako did the same.

Kanako was extremely excited when she heard that they would be visiting the Kosaka residence, since it gave her the chance to see Kyosuke; however, it was kind of strange to her, visiting this house again, especially now with the feelings she had developed for Kirino's brother. But then that reminded her of the question she wanted to ask ever since she stepped past the entrance.

"Is your anii-ki home?" Kanako then asked

"Anii-ki is studying at the library with his… friend, he will be back later." Kirino sounded irritated, but Kanako decided to ignore that.

According what she had heard from Kosaka Kyosuke himself when they were at work, he was aiming for a nearby university, one that he could get to by commuting, which gave Kanako a peace of mind, knowing that he would still be around when she got into high school. Learning of his intention then further reinforced her will to at least get into a good enough public school.

And without further conversation, the trio made their way to Kirino's room.

"Alright, let's get started." Kanako gulped, but knew that she had to do and so without any remorse, she braced herself for it.

However, it went far beyond her expectation.

…

"Kanako, you really are a _baka_." That was the comment from both of her friends as they examined the practice questions that Kanako worked on.

Kanako wanted to argue back, but could not, since what they said was true. But just before they could go on, they heard noises from downstairs.

"So he is back." Ayase noted and even Kanako could tell who Ayase was referring to.

But before anyone else could do act, Ayase exited from the room; and minutes later, she returned with someone behind her.

"I have asked Onii-san to help us study, since we are aiming for the school that he is in currently." And Kanako leapt with joy mentally when she heard that.

"Nice job, Ayase." Kanako never felt so grateful for Ayase before and she could feel that she was rejuvenated simply because of his presence in the room.

"I will do my best." With that, Kyosuke and Ayase took their seats, with Kyosuke in between Ayase and Kanako.

"He is sitting so close." Kanako could feel her heart beating faster, but then not wanting to waste a single moment of his time, she decided that she would do her best.

"I can do this…" Kanako told herself.

And so she did.

…

"Thank you for taking the time to teach us." Kanako offered her gratitude as she put on her coat, ready to go home, while Kirino stood behind her brother.

"No problem, please let me know if there is anything else I can teach you." Kyosuke then gave a reassuring smile, which made Kanako felt at ease.

"I will be dropping by again, then." Then soon after that, Kanako walked out the house and headed home.

And as she made her way home, Kanako could not help but to remember the happiness of being near him as she smiled.

"Well, I am going to try my best." Kanako said to herself, knowing that it was the best thing to do for her exam.

And it was also the best thing to do to be near him…

Author's Note:

This arc and chapter in terms of time frame is around early winter or late autumn and is nearing the end of the year. I titled this arc "Change" because it is time period when the girls will experience or will start to experience change is when they enter high school. But for Kyosuke it is also a time of change or about to change as he prepares for college. As to why I started Kanako, well it is because she sees the very superficial part of a lot of things, so it is easier to explore the story as I get deeper eventually.

Anyway, Kanako as a character so far, I feel she really is a '_baka_'. She is not stupid, but she is just very bad at comprehending certain things. I personally really like her, just behind Ayase and Kirino. The reason is that she has this forward facing attitude and also she is really a good person. But still, she is the third in terms of ranking since I like Ayase and Kirino better.

In terms of the writing part, I know it has been a long time since I updated. However, I am still alive and writing. I will try to finish this story within this year if possible. Well, that is it for now. I hope you will all enjoy the story and please leave me reviews. Then, until next time.


	11. Change! 2: Kirino

Disclaimer: I do not own Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai.

_Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai_ Fan Fiction

Idol Series

Change!

Chapter 2 "Kosaka Kirino"

Kosaka Kirino thought she planned for everything, but it seemed like fate enjoyed throwing her curve balls.

It had only been minutes after Kanako left and just as she and Ayase was still studying in her room, the door bell rang.

"_Kurono_, why are you here?" Kirino was unhappy as she stood at her door and she could tell that Ayase, who was right behind, was the same but in a different manner.

"Do I really need a reason to visit a friend?" Kuroneko answered with devious smile, which Kirino did not like.

"I guess you don't really need one, but that is not the only purpose, right?" Kirino knew what she heard was only the partial truth and after the confirmation she was determined now to get to the bottom of this.

"Well, I am here also to visit _sempai_, and see how he is doing. After all, I haven't seen him for a while." And as she finished speaking, Kuroneko took note of Ayase who was behind her and gave a satisfied smirk.

"I am sorry, I have not introduced myself yet." Kuroneko then bowed in a western style, taking the rim of her skirt in her hand as she greeted Ayase.

"I am Goko Ruri, also known as Kuroneko. I am one of the 'other' friends of Kirino and also former underclassman of Kyosuke."

Kirino was unsure but she could feel tension building up between the two, but she knew that there was nothing she could do at this particular moment. But then, Ayase then walked up from behind her and faced Kuroneko.

"I am Aragaki Ayase, I am Kirino's classmate and colleague." Ayase then paused for a couple seconds as she cautiously studied the girl before before going on with her self introduction. "Pleasure to meet you."

Kirino was for the few times in her life really uncertain and nervous about what she should do as she watched from the side at the tension that was building. And feeling that she should say something, Kirino decided to at least move the confrontation elsewhere, instead of leaving it to develop out here at the doorway

"Why don't we go to the living room?" Kirino suggested, which Ayase and Kuroneko both agreed to without any further incidents.

…

Kirino had known from Ayase recently that she and Kyosuke had finally reconciled with one another, which Kirino was happy for to some extent, despite her own feelings for Kyosuke.

However, she never expected the effect that Kuroneko's presence would have on Ayase's emotions, regardless of all the commotions that went on with Kuroneko dating Kyosuke.

But this was completely out of her expectation.

"So why did you date Onii-san, if you know you are going to break up with him?" Ayase nearly screamed out her question to Kuroneko as the situation continued to deteriorate.

"He accepted my love confession and it's 'our' relationship, so it is really not your concern." Kuroneko countered as if reason was on her side, which Kirino knew was one of her weaknesses in social interactions.

"A romantic relationship is about doing your best to be with someone and breakup is only if you can't work it out." Ayase pressed on and Kirino had not seen Ayase this emotional since the time when she discovered about Kirino's hobby.

"And you didn't break up with him because you were moving." Ayase was now angry and glaring at Kuroneko as she continued her attack. "You did it because you thought you are going to get hurt, so you didn't even try."

Kirino was unsure how it actually got this far, at first despite the tension, the conversation was at least still peaceful; but when Kuroneko asked about Kysouke, things started to spin out of control.

"You really don't know about relationships do you?" Then that froze everything.

"You have never dated anyone, so that's why you can say all those things you said." Kuroneko's seemed to have shot straight through Ayase's argument and Kirino could tell Ayase was clenching her fist in anger and trembling, unable to argue back.

"Aragaki-san, I have also heard a lot about you from Kyosuke." Kuroneko then smirked as more words came forth from her lips.

"And those include the ones you've said and done to him." Hearing that, Ayase then began to tremble and Kirino could tell tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. This made Kirino realized that Kuroneko had gone too far.

"Kuroneko, stop this. Digging up a past wound is unfitting of someone of your calibur." Kirino then finally stepped in.

"Oh, are you taking side now, Kirino?" Kuroneko asked deviously.

"I am not taking any side, but I don't want you to argue." Kirino then took a deep breath.

"After all, both of you are my friend."

Then both Ayase and Kuroneko looked at Kirino with surprise; and then after seconds of silence, Kuroneko laughed.

"Well, I will heed your word then." Kuroneko then took out something from her bag and tossed it to Kirino.

"That's a small souvenir for you and _sempai_." Kuroneko said with a smile and this time it was actually friendly.

"I will see you then." And with that Kuroneko exited from the room.

…

After Kuroneko took her leave, Kirino then turned her attention to Ayase, who apparently was still teary from the shock and mental damage she received from her verbal fight with Kuroneko.

"Ayase, you alright?" Kirino asked, trying her best to comfort her best friend.

"Kirino, I am alright. Thank you." Ayase said as the trembling disappeared while she tried her best to wipe away her tears, but Kirino knew that the harm was done.

"Well, next time I will talk some sense into her." Kirino then promised and hearing that Ayase chuckled.

"Thank you, Kirino." Ayase smiled as she offered her gratitude and seeing her friend had calmed down, Kirino smiled as well.

Kirino was glad that she was able to stop her best friends from arguing, but what made her happier was the fact that she had developed a closer bond with Ayase when Ayase stepped up for the sake of Kyosuke.

But just before her thoughts could delve further on that, the door to the living room opened.

"Are you alright?" Kyosuke asked with concern in his voice, seeing Ayase's red eyes.

Hearing that, Kirino sighed in defeat as she remembered how dense Kyosuke was, but also how he always showed at the 'right' time.

"Nothing, _baka anii-ki_." And when Kirino said that, Ayase bursted out laughing, confusing Kyosuke.

"Well, he is same as ever." Kirino then chucked before joining the laughter.

Seeing this, Kyosuke scratched the back of his head slightly; however, it did not take him long to realize that Ayase and Kirino had grown closer as friends as something was solved, and seeing this made him smile.

Then sensing his reaction, Kirino felt warm as she knew no matter what happened, he would always care and be there...

Author's Note:

Well, now we take a deeper look of events from another perspective again. From Kirino's perspective, we see more of the story. However, it is only but part of the story. I knew that I had thrown in surprise for Kuroneko to show up, despite the fact that she is not one of my favorite character from the series, I feel like I just can't ignore her since she played such an important role in the original story. So, I brought her in as a plot element to spice things up a little bit. But then again, what Kuroneko said is only part of the story and only as you see more of the story will you be able to piece everything together.

As to Kirino as a character from the original story, I really like her. She was my favorite until Ayase showed up. What I see in her is a person, who is dedicated and will try her best regardless of what she does. I actually really admire people like that. Also, her will to win in all things is also makes her attractive as a character. However, in the story you also see her weak side, which helps reinforce the image of that she is a girl and need someone by her side.

As to writing, I try to update more often now with my life more settled down. Again, I hope that I can finish this entire story by end of this year. But then again, who knows what will happen. Well, please leave comments and reviews as they really encourage me. Then until next time.


	12. Change! 3: Ayase

Disclaimer: I do not own Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai.

_Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai_ Fan Fiction

Change!

Chapter 3 "Aragaki Ayase"

Ayase did not really know why, but she did not like Goko Ruri or Kuroneko one bit.

It was not that she was an otaku, nor was it her haughty way of speech, it was something more primal, something deeper in her core personality.

However, despite all these things, she was unsure how it all came down to this and before long it became a argument about Kyosuke's emotions and feelings; then as the argument went on, she realized that she also had faults in how she treated Kyosuke before they reconciled. And it really hit her where it hurted the most when Kuroneko brought it out in the argument.

"Maybe I don't really have the right to be even involved in this argument." That was what Ayase began to think, but just then Kirino jumped in; and Ayase never felt so relieved. Furthermore, how Kirino ended the argument made her realize that Kirino truly cared for her friends, which was exactly like Kyosuke.

"They are siblings after all." Ayase chuckled as she felt warmness in her heart as Kyosuke then entered the room, which became laughter when Kirino commented on her brother.

She could tell that Kyosuke had already realized what happened when he asked and that he was truly concerned about both of them.

And that was the reason why she fell in love with him.

…

"Onii-san, do you mind if I have a bit of your time, later?" Ayase asked in a whisper as the laughter died down while she passed him on their way out of the living room.

"Sure." Kyosuke looked uncertain, but Ayase decided to ignore that and soon they were all back upstairs.

"I am definitely going to give this _omamori_ to him." Ayase placed her hand in the pocket, feeling the cloth texture of the item.

It took her a lot of effort to make this charm, because aside from the fact that it was hand sewn, it hurt her quite a bit to get the content inside the charm. Then thinking about the content, Ayase blushed and felt warm as she thought of the fact that a part of her would near him all the time.

"I really wish that my hair will bring him good luck on the test." It was some urban myth that she had heard from other girls before and there were various types of variations from it.

But aside from the fact of wishing him the best on the exam, she also dearly prayed that he would get into the university he listed as his first choice, because she would at least have the chance to see him again due to its geographical proximity.

But then Ayase returned her focus to the reality as she returned to Kirino's room, while Kyosuke returned to his.

"Ayase, what did you say to my _anii-ki_?" Kirino asked as they both took their seat around a lower height table.

"Well…" Ayase was not sure whether or not she should tell Kirino, because she knew that her best friend would definitely get jealous.

"Ayase, you don't have to hide things from me." Ayase was uncertain how to respond to that, but she knew that she could not tell her what she was going to give a gift to Kyosuke, especially now that Kirino knew that she and Kyosuke were now back on good terms.

"It's a secret." And that was all Ayase was going to say.

…

Ayase then remained in Kirino's room for several more hours as she and Kirino continued to study, which included frequent visits to Kyosuke's room to ask questions. And during those visits, both Ayase and Kirino asked various questions more for the sake of hanging around him than to actually learn something.

But to Ayase it was worth it.

And finally, it was time for Ayase to leave.

"I will be leaving then." Ayase then said as she put on her shoes and readied herself to leave and just then Kyosuke seemed to have remembered something.

"I will walk her back." Kirino frowned upon hearing it, but agreed to it out of concern for the safety of her friend as she knew it was getting dark outside.

"Don't try anything funny with Ayase." Kirino warned as they left the house, to which Kyosuke replied something along the line of "Like heck I will." And that greatly disappointed Ayase for some reason.

…

The walk to Ayase's house was relatively peaceful as Ayase and Kyosuke walked side by side while engaging in small chatter from time to time.

For Ayase, she was actually quite nervous and she knew that she was blushing even though she was her normal self in terms of her outward expression.

"This could have happened a long time ago had I been more forward and honest about my feelings." Ayase was enjoying it and regretting it at the same time for not doing so earlier. After all, she knew that he had feelings for her to some extent but it was all ruined because of her extreme personality.

Then Ayase's gaze fell on Kyosuke's hands, then strangely, she began to imagine herself holding his with her own, but she quickly shook away the thought, knowing that it was reserved for his girlfriend.

But just as her thoughts returned to the road ahead, the walk had came to an end.

"Here we are." Kyosuke then turned to face Ayase, who was apparently dumbstruck by how quickly everything seemed to have ended.

"Ayase, you alright?" And hearing Kyosuke allowed Ayase to quickly regain her composure,

"Yes, I am fine." Ayase then answered, then a moment of silence followed.

But then Ayase, not wanting the opportunity to go to waste, decided to go ahead with her plan.

"Onii-san, there is something I want to give to you." Then Ayase began fiddle in her pocket, trying to find the charm. But for some reason, it took her a while to find, which almost made her thought that she lost it until she finally felt it with her hand.

"Here you go." Then Ayase offered up the charm she had prepared for him with both hands and seeing this took Kyosuke aback.

"It is a good luck charm I made for you for your exam." Ayase said sheepishly, trying her best to make sure she said the right things, and seeing this Kyosuke smiled.

"I will take it." And when she heard that, Ayase gave the brightest smile she ever did.

"Thank you, onii-san." Ayase said happily, knowing that she would no longer contain this emotion inside of her but show it, as she embraced him.

Kyosuke was surprised by the action, but remained still until Ayase noted her own actions.

"Sorry about that." Ayase said, embarrassed by her own actions.

"It's okay." Kyosuke replied as he scratched his chin a bit, showing that he was also embarrassed by all of this.

And then, quietness fell on them as they remained facing each other, while their faces were both red from the embarrassment and the good mood. However, just as both were about to say something, the door to Ayase's house opened.

"Ayase, you are home..." Apparently, Ayase's mother noticed Kyosuke; thus, Kyosuke took it as a sign for him to leave.

"I will see you then." Then Kyosuke took his leave and Ayase remained there, watching Kyosuke walk away until he completely disappeared from her sight.

The events after that all went like blur to Ayase. She could only remember that her mother asking about who Kyosuke was, which Ayase responded by telling her that he was her best friend's brother and that he walked her back, and before she realized it, she was on her bed in her pajamas, ready to go to bed.

"I can't believe how far I have gone." Ayase said to herself.

Months ago, she was still at 'war' with Kyosuke due to his 'incestuous tendencies', but now she was getting closer to him and perhaps one day her love for him would rewarded with the position next to him, but right now she was happy.

After all, she was finally here and she finally had the chance to be by his side…

Author's Note:

Another update and again the story is seen from another perspective. This time Ayase. Please do keep in mind that this is like around six months after the last arc, so there will be some character development. Anyway, despite Ayase being a _yandere_, or a bit extreme, once you take away that part, I think she is just a regular hardworking girl, who is very serious about the things and people around her. However, it is also this same trait that makes her lack confidence in herself since she is too serious about the things around her. That is my take on Ayase. She is the type that is willing to sacrafice everything for the sake of her goal. All of these traits combined makes her want to make up to Kyosuke for all the problem she caused and furthermore made her realize that he is the type of person she likes.

Enough of my rambling. I am really looking forward to the second season since there will be more Ayase action in there, at least I hope. So in the future, I hope I will be able to put out more chapters faster than I had, but can't promise because I don't know what will happen in the next few months. So anyway, see you next time and please review. Thanks.


	13. Change! Interlude: Kuroneko

Disclaimer: I do not own Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai.

_Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai_ Fan Fiction

Change!

Interlude "Goko Ruri a.k.a Kuroneko"

Even though she had seen the two of them together on her now relatively infrequent trips to Akibahara, she still could not believe that Ayase would go the distance she did to counter her.

And despite Aragaki Ayase's inexperience and youth, Kuroneko could tell that she cared for Kyosuke greatly, matching and perhaps even surpassing her feelings for Kyosuke in its intensity.

"He is really loved…" Kuroneko then chuckled sarcastically, feeling that she had worried too much.

"Now I shall fade into his memories like the darkness of night." Kuroneko felt tears down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away, knowing that she did this to herself and that she would not be the one next to him.

"I better get on the train quick." Then Kuroneko took her steps and walked away from the Kosaka residence, leaving it all behind.

Author's Note:

I really disliked Kuroneko a lot when she first appeared. Well, I really don't like _denpai kei_, so that might be the reason. But I have grown not to hate at least as I read the part when she dated Kyosuke.

Anyway, this is a short and sweet interlude to tell you about Kuroneko's feeling. She was not there really to criticize Ayase, but more to point her in the right direction in her relationship with Kyosuke. Again, this is a Ayase centric story so not going to focus too much on Kuroneko. Anyway, stay tuned and I will see you next time.


	14. Change! 4: Kyosuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai.

_Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai_ Fan Fiction

Change!

Chapter 4 "Kosaka Kyosuke"

Kosaka Kyosuke could not have been better.

Just months ago, he received words that he was accepted into his university of first choice and he could not be happier because of the fact that he had gotten closer to Aragaki Ayase, who he really liked.

Then he looked at the clock and realized one thing.

"I… I am going to be late." Kyosuke shouted as he then quickly got ready to leave, after all, he had promised them that he would be there.

…

"Onii-san is certainly slow." Ayase said worriedly as she took one more look at her watch.

"He probably overslept again." Kirino, who was right of Ayase, reasoned, which she knew was the most probable reason.

"Don't worry, he will get here." Kanako then smile as she stood next to Ayase on the other side, believing that Kyosuke would fulfill his promise.

After that day at Kosaka residence, the trio did their best, especially Kanako, on the exam. At first, everyone thought she was not going to make it, but after a few more lessons from Kyosuke, she made the cut off line. Then as a mean to congratulate them, Kyosuke had promised that he would come to their high school entrance ceremony and celebrate with them afterwards; and today was the day.

…

"Sorry, I overslept." Kyosuke apologized as he ran up to them several minutes later.

And hearing that, all three girls sighed and sweat dropped, because it was really a stupid and yet common reason.

"It's okay, onii-san. I don't mind just as long as you are here." Ayase said.

"Yeah, anii-ki, I am going to forgive you this time since it is such a good day." And Kirino followed suit in offering her forgiveness.

"Well, I have faith in you, Kyosuke. So I am going to forgive you as well." Kanako then also joined in cheerfully.

It was rather strange when Kanako started addressing him with his first name, but Kyosuke had come to accept it, believing it was a sign of goodwill on the part on Kanako.

But to him it was not the matter that concerned him the most at this moment.

"Let's go everyone, it's getting started." Then at Kirino's urging, everyone made their way inside.

…

The ceremony did not last as long as Kyosuke thought, but apparently not everyone felt the same way.

For Kurusu Kanako it was boring since Kyosuke saw her yawned several times throughout the ceremony.

"That was sooo boring." Kanako said tiredly, but then Kyosuke's attention was elsewhere as he saw Ayase walking a different way.

"Where is she going?" Kyosuke wondered, and before he knew it he was following after her.

And obviously, Kirino did not notice this until they were both long gone.

…

Kyosuke walked through the halls of his high school; it had only been several months ago since he last came here but now it was strangely very nostalgic for him. However, he knew that a trip down the memory lane was not why he was here.

"Where did she go?" Just as he said that, he found who he was looking for. However, before he stepped forward to approach her, he realized where this was.

"This is where she kissed me my face." Kyosuke could still remember the memories and the way Kuroneko looked as he took off to find Kirino in America; but then Kuroneko's figure disappeared and was replaced with Ayase.

"Onii-san?" Ayase asked concernedly as she stepped forward and this made Kyosuke return from his reminiscent to reality.

"Sorry, Ayase. I am fine." Kyosuke immediately assured Ayase, but he could tell that she was still concerned, so he decided to explain it.

"This is the place where she pushed me to take the right path that I needed to take." Kyosuke then smiled, but it was mixed with sadness as it brought back the sweet and sour memories; seeing this, Ayase immediately knew who he was referring to. Then what happened next completely went beyond his expectation.

"It's okay, onii-san." Ayase said softly as she embraced him, while Kyosuke felt warm and tranquil as he remained frozen due to the surprise.

"I will not leave you…" And hearing that, Kyosuke felt peace for the first time in a very long while as he held onto Ayase.

Then minutes later, when the sadness had finally disappeared from his heart, Kyosuke then removed himself from Ayase as he thanked her while she also released him from her embrace.

"Thank you, Ayase." Kyosuke said and hearing that Ayase smiled.

"You are welcome, onii-san."

Then an awkward and yet not uncomfortable silence followed as they noticed what they just did was very… well romantic. But before anything else could happen, a voice called out.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Kirino asked as she shouted angrily from several yards away.

"What is it you two are doing? Let me join if it is fun." And seconds later, Kanako jumped in cheerfully as she stood next to Kirino.

"Well, I just wanted to walk around, but then I got lost." Ayase said innocently, but Kyosuke knew that she was only pretending.

Kirino, who seemed unconvinced, then studied them carefully for a bit, but then sighed.

"Let's go for the celebration then." Kirino then grabbed Kyosuke and Ayase by their hands while Kanako followed next them. Although this surprised at first, Kyosuke's expression quickly softened into a smile while Ayase also did the same.

"I guess this is not too bad." Kyosuke then looked at Ayase, who was next to him; and seeing him, Ayase smiled back.

"Not bad at all."

After all, everything was just beginning…

Author's Note:

It's been a while since I last updated. But seems like I plan of finishing this story by end of the year will not happen. Anyway, this is written like a long time ago and I had recently just got to editing it so I can get it out. This chapter is again serving like a closing and transition period in the story. If you play graphic novels, this is kind of the point when you just made the final route deciding decision. Anyway, I really find this spring season thing very common in a lot of Japanese romance stories. It is also commonly used as to refer to a season of new beginnings and so I decided to transition here. Anyway, nothing new in terms of plot element, I only decided to close a few plot elements from the original story concerning Kuroneko as I had her appear here as well as bringing up scenes concerning her. It is also kind of putting an end as to Kyosuke's relationship with Kuroneko and to have Ayase in the scope now.

Also recently found out that Ore Imo original story will end at volume 12 of the light novel. A little surprised, but I guess they really can't keep this going on forever. Also, just got volume 10 recently, but haven't read it yet, hopefully I can get to that before the next chapter. Anyway, look forward to seeing you all in the next chapter. So until next time and happy Veterans Day.


	15. White Heart 1: Kirino

Disclaimer: I do not own Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai.

_Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai_ Fan Fiction

Idol Series

White Heart

Chapter 1 "Kosaka Kirino"

For the last several months Kosaka Kirino pretended that everything was alright as her life went on, but in reality she was very frustrated and the primary cause was Kosaka Kyosuke, her brother.

When classes started for him at the university, the time Kirino was able to spend with him became less and less, which made her felt frustrated from the loneliness. And this lasted on for several months until today.

"Well, he is going to be home for the entire today." Kirino was for the first time in months truly happy about going home, since today Kyosuke would be at home and she would finally be able spend time with him.

And so today, she was going to make sure she would get all the time she could.

…

"_Tadaiema_." (Means "I'm home.") Kirino shouted as she took off her shoes and stepped onto the floor of the house.

"_Okaieri_." (Means "Welcome home.") Kyosuke then greeted her as he stepped out from the living room.

"How is school?" Kyosuke asked and Kirino knew that he was asking out of courtesy.

"It was alright." Kirino replied as she stepped passed him into the living room.

For the last couple of months, everything seemed to have gone on as usual, but Kirino had noticed that some things were changing.

"Hey Kyosuke…" Kirino began as Kyosuke returned to the living room and sat down on the sofa to continue to watch television. "Are you free today?"

"Well, I am…" Kyosuke paused to think for a second before finishing his sentence. "I guess I am free, why?"

Hearing that, Kirino smiled brightly.

"Then do you want to play some games with me?" Kirino asked as she continued her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water to drink.

Kyosuke was silent for a moment after that, but then he turned off the TV after several seconds of pondering.

"Alright, what games do you want to play?" And that was what Kirino was waiting for.

…

"Why are you so into this?" Kyosuke asked as he pressed on the buttons on the pink lap top that his sister lent to him as his character attacked Kirino's.

"How can you not be into this with all the cute sisters in this new version of Siscalypse!?" Kirino argued back as she then did a counter combo on Kyosuke by pressing on the game pads connected to her desktop.

For the last couple hours, they had been going through Kirino's collection that allowed two players and since Kirino was beating the crap out of him in most of the other games except this one; and Kirino was enjoying this short period of time as much as she could; after all, this was now part of their common language.

"Now take this." And with that Kirino finally won against Kyosuke after five minutes of continuous button pressing.

Kirino was happy, however it was not just because she won, but also because she was with Kyosuke. She wished that times like this would last and go on forever, but she knew that it was not possible. Because aside from her, there were many other girls who apparently liked him with the most notable being Ayase and Kanako right now, as they were the closest to him as far as she could tell.

Still, it was very peculiar that a weak and fragile equilibrium was forming between the three of them, which seemed very strange to her.

"Kyosuke, he likes Ayase though." Kirino's eyes then fell on Kyosuke, who was next to her laying on her bed in defeat.

But seeing this, Kirino smiled as the worry dropped into the back of her mind.

"I guess it is not too bad to have him lay on my bed." But before that thought could go on, Kyosuke's cell phone rang.

"Sorry, my phone is ringing." And with that, Kyosuke got up from the bed and proceeded out of the room as he took his phone out of his pocket before Kirino could say anything. But just as he walked out, Kirino was able to have a quick glance as to the caller ID.

"It can't be…" Kirino was horrified seeing who it was.

"Why, Ayase?" Kirino asked but no one answered her…

Author's Note:

Well, here is the start of another new arc. I have chosen the title of this new arc to be "White Heart" to be in alignment with Ayase's character theme song. I believe you people will know what it means without me saying it so I will just leave it at this. In terms of story, I started with Kirino's view as the surface view this time, because it will be for her to find out what's going on. Also, as of this moment, Kirino is kind in state of being nice to her brother because she knew the competition is on and beating him up won't help. She can probably also tell that there is a distance growing between them again, so she knows that she has to tread carefully. However, just as she did so, Ayase strikes...Anyway, so next chapter we will be looking at things from Kanako's view.

In terms of the original story, I haven't really read the light novel volume 10 so can't say much there; however, let me reiterate, we split off from the original story at around volume 8. I did that because I had only read up to volume 8 at that point. Anyway, I have always wondered what if Kirino is the adopted sister, what will the world turn out to be like? Another thing is that volume 11 is the story from Kirino's childhood and explains what actually happened during those years between Kyosuke and Kirino. Well, enough of me talking. I will see you next time.


	16. White Heart 2: Kanako

Disclaimer: I do not own Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai.

_Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai_ Fan Fiction

Idol Series

White Heart

Chapter 2 "Kurusu Kanako"

"Well, yeah. We have work together tomorrow." Kurusu Kanako tried to 'convince' her friend Kosaka Kirino that her brother Kosaka Kyosuke and her friend Aragaki Ayase was communicating about work related issue earlier during the day, but it was obvious that it was not going to work despite her best act to pull it off.

Kanako had heard from Ayase about Kirino's _bro-con_ tendencies, but she never imagined that it was this bad. Furthermore, there was a bit of paranoia mixed, making it worse.

"I don't think there is anything going on between them, so don't worry." Kanako then again tried to assure Kirino, who apparently was not taking it because the secrecy surrounding all of this.

"But…" Kanako could tell that Kirino was not convinced, so she decided to help out her mind at ease.

"Kirino, why don't you stop worrying about this and go out shopping with me tomorrow after I am done? I heard a bunch of new fashion clothes just came out a couple days ago."

And after a bit more persuasion, Kirino reluctantly agreed to it and seeing the development, Kanako thought everything would pan out fine.

At least, that was what she believed until that day.

…

"How did it end up like this?" Kanako shook her head in disappointment and defeat as she and Kirino trailed behind Ayase and Kyosuke, who were supposed to be at work according to her story.

The fact was that one day at work Ayase told Kanako that since Kirino's birthday was coming up very soon, so she and Kyosuke would go out to shop for gifts for Kirino and would want Kanako to distract Kirino for the duration of the day so that they could surprise her.

But yet just as they were about to get on the train to go out to shop, Kirino happened to spot Ayase and Kyosuke, taking the train towards Akibahara and that was why they were here, trailing behind Ayase and Kyosuke in streets of Akibahara.

"But I am curious why Kyosuke went with Ayase and why here." And seeing that she had something to gain out of this, Kanako decided to keep quiet and work with Kirino.

…

"This is an anime store." Kanako noted as Kirino watched with a small binocular that they had purchased along the way.

"Why are they here?" Kanako asked, unsure why the two entered the store, while Kirino was shaking in fear and anxious of something.

"Let's follow them inside." And before Kirino could give an answer, Kanako dragged her inside.

…

Kanako walked down the hallway slowly as she slowly trailed behind Ayase and Kyosuke, who apparently was searching for something to buy. Though, strangely for some reason, Kirino was sweating like crazy and her face was in a near pale color as they walked by each store.

"You alright, Kirino?" Kanako asked as she noticed how much her friend was sweating.

"I am fine." Kirino assured her friend and hearing what she said, Kanako decided not to pursue it. But when they turned their eyes back to following Ayase and Kyosuke again, Kanako noticed that they were gone; and immediately, Kanako and Kirino looked around, only to find that Ayase and Kyosuke was ready to leave the place already.

"Let's catch up with them." Kanako and Kirino then caught up to a comfortable distance where they could watch Ayase and Kyosuke, and this repeated several times throughout the day.

…

"I am so tired." Kanako complained as sweat were forming on her forehead, while Kirino was still quite energetic and ready to continue with their little pursuit.

However, through this little ordeal so far, Kanako confirmed something; there was something special between Kyosuke and Ayase. She was unsure of what it was before, but now she was certain that it was something of the romantic sort between the two.

"There is no way a girl and a guy would be that close if they don't at least like each other." Kanako concluded as she looked ahead to find Kyosuke and Ayase walking together side by side and seeing this somewhat pained and angered her.

"Why am I feeling this?" Kanako asked herself, however, she did not know what the answer was.

But then Kirino cried out, calling her name.

"Kanako, let's go." Kirino said as she grabbed Kanako. "We are going to loose them if we don't hurry."

Then deciding to focus on stalking the two, Kanako quickly put away those thoughts as she and Kirino continued their pursuit.

…

It was one of the longest days for Kanako as they followed Kyosuke and Ayase around Akibahara, and just when they thought that they were going to go home, Kyosuke and Ayase decided to stop by one more place.

"Why are they here?" Kanako was curious why her brother and Ayase decided to stop at a park, but obviously Kirino knew something and had a bad feeling about this.

"Let's follow them inside." And so they did, but they never expected what came next.

"What the…" Kirino and Kanako were so shocked that they forgot to even hide themselves as they saw Kyosuke and Ayase's face inching closer, and eventually, or at least it seemed that their lips touched.

"Are they dating?" Kanako asked mentally, but in reality she was panicking as she felt her heart torn apart due to sadness.

"I like him, don't I?" Kanako had finally realized it, but she knew it was too late. At least that was her thought before Ayase spoke.

"You two, stop gawking at us." Ayase said as she turned around and in her hand were some leafs.

And seeing that Kanako and Kirino both realized that Ayase had only been taking leafs that had fallen onto Kyosuke's jacket and that they had mistaken the action for kissing because Ayase actually leaned close to Kyosuke while Kyosuke lowered himself to make it easier for Ayase.

Realizing it was all a mistake on her part, Kanako then started laughing as she felt so relieved, and when she finally stopped, she then began to explain everything to Kirino.

"So you knew about this, Kanako?" Kirino was slightly unhappy, but Kanako could tell that she was also happy because the effort they undertook to surprise her.

"Thank you, ani-kii and Ayase." Kirino then smiled happily; and seeing this, Kanako felt that it was worth it.

After all, it was worth it to finally realize what her true feelings were…

Author's Note:

Another chapter released. It took a while for me since I was busy working. One thing I can say for sure now is that this story will not be finished this year. This chapter explains things from Kanako's perspective. This time, Kanako was involved, but as you can see that she does not know everything, which again goes to the layered story telling. This is also a change since Kanako had always been the superficial character, but this time her story had some depth to it.

On the other hand, Kanako, although looks like a stupid character, is not as dumb as she is protrayed when she first appeared in the story. She is actually quite caring and street smart, which is different from academic smart required in Japanese education system. And as you can see in the original light novels and perhaps the second season of the anime, you will see various tiny details proving this to be true.

Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and next chapter we will let you see another layer of the story through Ayase's eyes. Please stay tune for that and see you next time. Oh and merry Christmas to all of you.


	17. White Heart 3: Ayase

Disclaimer: I do not own Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai.

_Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai_ Fan Fiction

Idol Series

White Heart

Chapter 3 "Aragaki Ayase"

"Onii-san, do you mind going out with me on Saturday?" Aragaki Ayase asked as she and Kosaka Kyosuke walked home after leaving work together, but immediately she realized that the way she phrased it was very misleading so she corrected herself by continuing on with the detail of her request.

"I mean to buy Kirino's birthday gift." Ayase then added, not wanting to create any misunderstanding although it was something she wanted to do with Kyosuke.

Despite Kyosuke had been walking Ayase home for the last couple months secretly, she was still was not ready for a so called 'date', believing that it was still too early for it. After all, she knew she would break something if she went out with Kyosuke and she did not want that. But remembering that was not the purpose of the question she just asked, so she decided to let the thought fade away from her mind.

"Sure, why not." Kosaka Kyosuke then answered without too much thought.

"Okay, I will see you around 11:30 AM on Saturday at the front of the station, since I have work that morning." Ayase then suggested, to which Kyosuke agreed gladly.

And seeing things were going well, Ayase smiled, since she had planned it all out and even went as far as taking the precaution of asking Kanako to keep Kirino busy while they shopped. However, she never imagined that her plans would go wrong and the problems that came along with it.

…

Ayase knew for sure that they were being followed and it was very obvious as to who were following them.

"What do we do know, Ayase?" Kyosuke, who was aware of the problem, asked.

Then after a moment of thinking, Ayase smiled confidently.

"Well, I have a plan."

…

After several hours of walking around, they once again entered into the park that they had frequently met at as they walked side by side.

"You sure about this?" Kyosuke asked worriedly as they came to a stop below that pavilion where they had commonly met at.

"You have a problem with this?" Ayase then asked with a slightly cold glare, to which Kyosuke shook his head in response.

"Good, let's go for it." And with that they stopped their steps.

Although Ayase had gotten to spend more time with Kyosuke recently, she still felt uneasy as they faced each other, pretending that they were going to kiss. After all, she knew that she liked him and getting close to him made her felt strange and nervous while happy at the same time.

"Well, here we go." With that said, their face inched closer and just about then, Ayase heard sound of foot steps, which she knew belonged to Kirino and Kanako.

"What the…" Ayase knew that she should have stopped when she heard Kirino, but she was tempted to make it more than pretending.

Yet, she was afraid that if she went beyond pretending, it would be shatter everything between the three of them, and if it went that far, there would be no going back. Plus, what if he rejected her? She knew that she was not the only one in his heart and there was no way for her to guarantee that he would like her after all she had done even though he had forgiven her.

Thus, she decided to stop there, because she could not risk it until she knew for sure what his feelings were.

"You two, stop gawking at us."

…

"That was fun." Ayase said as she sipped from her cup of soft drink while remaining at a distance from the center of the room as Kirino fought with Kanako over the food with Tamura Manami, Kyosuke's childhood friends and classmate, trying to calm them both down in the background. And from what she could tell, Kirino was having fun with her birthday party, which made Ayase smiled as she enjoyed seeing her friends having fun.

Although in reality Kirino's birthday was the day after tomorrow, they still decided to celebrate it today due to 'schedule conflicts', which Ayase knew was due to the fact that Kirino would be having another party with her other friends. Still, she did not mind, because at least Kyosuke was here.

"Speaking of which, where is onii-san?" Then noticing that he was not at the center of the events or anywhere near it she looked around, finding him in the yard looking up at the starry night. Seeing that this was a chance to spend some time with him, she decided to approach him.

"Onii-san, what are you doing here?" Ayase asked as she also exited from the room into the yard. Upon hearing her voice, Kyosuke turned to face her and smiled as he made his reply.

"Oh, nothing really, just trying to have a moment of peace and enjoy the night scenery here."

Ayase was glad that Kyosuke was in a good mood as she stopped by his side, enjoying his presence next hers; just then, she looked at him and felt that a lot of things had changed.

"He looks manlier then before." Ayase noted as she carefully studied Kyosuke as she stood next to him.

"However, he is still the same warm and caring guy that I met when I came to this house that day." And remembering that made Ayase smile as she felt warm and happy, but Kyosuke was not the only one that changed. Although it was subtle, Kirino had become softer and rounder in the way she interacted with others and Ayase knew that it was all because of Kyosuke, which she felt extremely jealous of. Also, Kanako, had gotten rid of a lot of her delinquent behaviors and Ayase could tell that Kanako did them for the sake of Kyosuke.

"But how about myself?" Ayase was unconfident that she had grown in any area; after all, she did not feel that she had changed in any manner. But that gave her another question.

"Am I really good enough for him as it is?" Ayase was unsure how to answer that question, but just as that thought came across her mind, she felt Kyosuke's gaze on her, which she quickly turned to meet in an attempt to hide her fears and insecurity about herself.

"Something wrong, onii-san?" Ayase tried her best to hide her emotions as she replied to his gaze with words and her normal tone of voice, but she quickly forgotten it as she saw his soft and warm expression.

"Ayase, don't think too much about what's troubling you." Kyosuke then said, as if he knew that she was deeply troubled.

"You are over thinking about what you are facing." Kyosuke continued. "After all, you still got a long time to figure things out."

Ayase nearly laughed as she realized that he had mistaken her romantic troubles for her future career choice, which was something common for her age. But feeling that he was truly concerned about her, she felt very warm.

"That's why I can't really give up." Ayase said to herself in an almost inaudible voice as the warmness enveloped her heart.

"Did you say something, Ayase?"

"_Himistsu desu_." (Meaning "It's a secret.") Ayase replied, as she smiled brightly while all the sad thoughts in her mind receded.

She would keep it a secret at least for now to him, because everything had just started…

Author's note:

It has been a while since I last updated. I sincerely apologize for that. But anyway here you go, another chapter of Idol Series.

I think I might have brought this up a while ago, but I think Ayase is a girl who is not confident with herself to an extent. But that is how I looked at it in terms of her relationship with Kyosuke. Aside from that, I think she is also someone who is willing sacrifice herself for the good of others around her, which I feel like is similar to Kirino to some extent. They are both willing to go the distance if it means that their loved one can be happy. But again, that is perspective.

Anyway, happy New Year to those of you. I actually went to a anime convention recently as well. It's quite interesting to see American fandom, since I had been Asian anime conventions before. I will say the otaku culture is similar but not exactly the same. Nothing really against the NA anime community, but I think in terms of newer releases, it is way beyond Asian anime community, since I have access to that side. However, one thing I can say is that quality of the NA anime fan community is better than Asian community. Still, I guess that is another topic.

So please stay tuned for the next chapter of White Heart Arc. Then until next time.


	18. White Heart 4: Kyosuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai.

_Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai_ Fan Fiction

Idol Series

White Heart

Chapter 4 "Kosaka Kyosuke"

Kosaka Kyosuke had to admit that he was a little bit surprised and happy when Ayase asked him out, but he quickly realized that she did not really mean it as a 'date'. But after hearing about Ayase's plan, he still agreed to it nonetheless, thinking that it was another opportunity to rebuild their relationship. However, he never imagined that it would become this troublesome.

…

"What do we do know, Ayase?" Kyosuke asked as he looked forward as he stood next to Ayase, trying to pretend that he did not notice Kirino and Kanako, who apparently were following them around Akibahara. But Ayase remained quiet and deep in thought, then seeing this Kyosuke decided to stop talking, fearing that his voice now would irritate her and have him handcuffed. Then several minutes later, Ayase's expression brightened.

"Well, I have a plan." Ayase smiled and Kyosuke did not like the direction it was taking.

"What plan?" He asked, trying to make sure it was not something that was dangerous for him.

"We will bait them out." Ayase replied and that caught Kyosuke's attention. And seeing that she had Kyosuke's attention, Ayase continued on.

"We will pretend that we are kissing."

…

Kyosuke was unsure why he went along with this plan as they rode on the train heading back to their town, but he knew that every passing second meant that it was harder for him to back out of it.

"Why did I even agree to this?" Kyosuke was now wavering as a smiling Ayase sat next to him, which his sixth sense warned him that meant trouble. But seeing that Ayase was smiling, his will became firmer.

"Well, I guess nothing can really happen this time." And he never knew how right he was.

…

Kyosuke could not believe that this was reality as Ayase's face inched closer to his as they stood facing each other under the pavilion where they always met. And this entire ordeal made him realize one thing: Aragaki Ayase was darn beautiful.

"She is probably what every man would dream of." Kyosuke noted as he carefully studied the facial features of Ayase. Not only was her body in great shape, but her long raven black hair seemed reinforce all these features, making her more beautiful.

"I wonder what it is like to kiss…" That was when Kyosuke rationality started giving him alerts to back off.

But yet it was too tempting and it was already taking everything he got to prevent himself from moving his face closer to hers, and the romantic sun setting scenery was not helping at all.

"This is too much." Kyosuke screamed at himself while he prayed that someone would stop him before he went too far. Fortunately, providence seemed to have heard him as Ayase pulled away her face.

"Phew…" Kyosuke was glad that Ayase moved away in time, but then he quickly straightened his face as he saw Kanako and Kirino.

"Thank goodness, I stopped." Kyosuke sighed in relief, but yet he regretted not going forward. However, unknown to him, he did not know that Ayase was more than willing to go beyond simply pretending.

…

"Kirino really needs to stop being so aggressive." Kyosuke sighed as a frowning smile formed on his face while he watched the Kirino and Kanako fighting over food, while Manami tried her best to stop the two of them. And after watching the two fight a little bit further and sensing no trouble to let the highschoolers be, he decided that it was at least alright for him to take a temporary leave in the yard to take in some fresh air. Therefore, without disturbing anyone, Kyosuke exited from the living room of the house.

"Some quietness is always good." Kyosuke chuckled as he took a deep breath of the outside air. While he did so, he realized that the stars were actually visible as he looked up to skies above.

"It will be all perfect and romantic if a girl would join me now." Kyosuke said that more as joke, but he was not expecting it to become a reality, at least not until Ayase showed up.

"Onii-san, what are you doing here?" Ayase asked as she exited passed the sliding glass door separated the living room from the yard.

"Oh, nothing really, just trying to have a moment of peace and enjoy the night scenery here." Kyosuke replied as his gaze then turned from nature to the girl who was approaching him.

Kyosuke was really amazed by how far their relationship had come, despite the rather big misunderstanding. And now having a better understanding of her, he felt that Ayase was an adorable young girl, regardless of how extreme her personality was.

And when Ayase came to a stop next to him, Kyosuke decided to take a look at the subject of his thoughts, he realized once more how cute and beautiful Aragaki Ayase was. This was something he already knew, but yet unlike before, he felt warm and relaxed as she remained next to him. However, when he looked at her once again, he noticed that her expression changed from the original content expression to a troubled one, and seeing this, he looked at her with concern.

"Is there something I can do for her?" He asked himself while feeling sadness and worry filled him, but then noticing these feelings, one question entered his mind.

"Why does seeing her like this make me feel this way?" But before he got an answer, Ayase spoke as smile returned to her face as if trying to assure him.

"Something wrong, oni-san?" Ayase asked and Kyosuke could tell that something of grave importance was troubling her by the way her expression changed and seeing this, he decided to do his best to tell her that it was okay.

"Ayase, don't think too much about what's troubling you." Kyosuke then said, as if he knew what was troubling her.

"You are over thinking about what you are facing." Kyosuke continued. "After all, you still got a long time to figure things out."

Hearing what he had to say, Ayase laughed and despite feeling a little bit hurt, he felt it was at least worth it to see her happy. And that was when he noticed that she whispered something.

"Did you say something, Ayase?" Kyosuke asked.

"It's a secret." Ayase's smile grew happier as those words came and as she spoke, he could tell that what was troubling her was already gone; and seeing this, he felt relieved. Then just before he could say anything else, a breeze blew through the yard.

"It's getting cold, let's go back inside." Kyosuke then suggested as they felt the chill; without any delay, Ayase agreed to it and they headed back inside.

And as they headed back inside, Kyosuke realized that throughout the entire trek, she remained next to him.

"Well, this is not too bad." Kyosuke thought as they entered into the house.

Never did he know this would become a common sight for them and that in the future they would walk down the path of life, hand in hand…

Author's Note:

A month since I last updated, well at least doing better than before. I really hope I get this story done before the second season, but we will see.

Kosaka Kyosuke is really a very interesting guy. He is not someone who we will call extraordinary in terms of his skills. However, he is more a people person, so as a lot of the harem type story main character. What is special about him is that he is willing to help those around him to the best of his ability or even go beyond his own limit if the situation requires. As to Kyosuke and Ayase's relationship, I think there is definitely chemistry there, even though not really shown in the anime since it happened a lot later on in the story. However, I really do think they make a good match, since Ayase is the type of person good at doing things while a bit more lacking in the people's side and Kyosuke being the people person can really complement her.

Anyway, enough with my character analysis. In real life, I am actually quite busy at work since a lot of new responsibilities are given to me, which means more work. But still, I am still alive and kicking. I really wish that I will have time to work on writing, but oh well, going to be thankful that I have a job.

There is still one more chapter for White Heart Arc, which will wrap up this arc. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, leave some reviews and tell me what you think about the story. Also, happy Chinese New Year. I will see you all next time.


	19. White Heart 5: Gathering

Disclaimer: I do not own Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai.

_Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai_ Fan Fiction

Idol Series

White Heart

Chapter 5 "Gathering"

Kirino was supposed to celebrate today with her otoaku friends, but she never imagined that her best friend Ayase would be here.

"Uhh, why are you here, Ayase?" Kirino asked, trying her best to be polite and to put up a front that everything was alright; while in reality, she was worried about the possible showdown between her and Kuroneko, who was standing not too far behind Kirino along with Saori and Kyosuke.

"Strange, I thought I told onii-san that I would be coming today." Ayase said innocently, pretending that she was not planning anything. However, Kirino knew better after the latest incident than to take her at her word, despite she was her best friend.

But before Kirino had a chance to confirm with Kyosuke the validity of Ayase's claim, Saori interjected, preventing it from developing into something hostile.

"Well, since Aragaki-san is already here, why don't we let her in?" Saori then recommended, showing the fact that she was okay with it.

And hearing this, Kirino then looked at Kuroneko, who obviously should have the greatest objection to having Ayase with them.

"If Saori-san is fine with, then so am I." And when Kuroneko said that, Ayase knew that she had won this one.

…

"So Aragaki-san, you are Kiririn-shi's classmate?" Saori asked as the party begun, with Meruru's anime playing on the television in the background.

"Yes, we are also friends and colleagues in modeling." Ayase replied as she explained her relationship to Kirino.

Although it was not the first time Ayase had met Saori, she never realized that Saori and her were of a similar background with the exception to the fact that Saori had an older sister.

"Makishima-san, I really appreciate the help back there and that you had always helped Kirino." Ayase then bowed in appreciation, which caught Saori off guard.

"No, no, you don't need to thank me. I am just doing what I should do." Saori said and from her insistence of trying to have her stop being overly polite, she could tell that Saori was a good person, despite her appearance as a typical otaku.

"Well, Kiririn-shi is also my friend, so there is no need to be so grateful about it." Hearing that, Ayase decided perhaps it was alright to befriend this person.

"If that's the case, do you mind if we exchange contact information and become friends?" Ayase's question surprised Saori a little, but being the nice person she was, she saw no reason to refuse.

"In that case, please just call me Saori." Saori was genuinely happy and seeing this, Ayase decided that it was only fair for her to do the same.

"Then please call me Ayase as well." With that, Ayase and Saori officially became friends. Seeing this, Kyosuke and Kirino smiled and was relieved that Ayase was relatively receptive of her otaku friends.

"So getting all friendly here?" But then Kuroneko's voice interrupted and quickly put an end to the happy mood.

"I forgot about her…" Kirino's head was starting to hurt as she remembered how Ayase and Kuroneko's first meeting went down.

It was not just jealousy that made her reluctant of having to receiving Ayase today, but also the fact that Kuroneko and Ayase almost instantly gotten into a fight the last time they were in the same room together that made her reluctant. But things took a very different turn in its development compared to what Kirino predicted would happen.

"Kuroneko-san, I am sorry about last time. I didn't really think about your feelings." Ayase immediately apologized after turning to face her. Seeing this, Kuroneko remained unfazed.

"I should apologize as well, I took it too far." Kuroneko's reaction surprised all who were present, but everyone, especially Kyosuke, was glad that it did not turn into a fight.

"Well then, let's get the party started shall we?" And seeing that the problem was solved, Saori said cheerfully, which everyone agreed.

…

"So your meeting with Kuroneko-shi went down like that." Saori sounded intrigued after hearing the story as the group gathered around Kirino and Ayase, while Kyosuke watched.

Kyosuke was glad that the party went on without any trouble, but as he watched this, he realized that his eyes were primarily trained on the long hair figure of Ayase, who apparently was getting along with Kirino's other friends very well.

"It's good that she can mix in with this group." Even though for a moment he realized that he was also mesmerized by how beautiful and cute she looked, Kyosuke was glad and could feel himself smile as he watched Ayase talking with others and making new friends.

And meanwhile as he watched the group, Kirino caught a glimpse of where her brother was watching.

"They really like each other." Kirino was not exactly sure how she should react to all of this, since she wanted her brother and her friend to be happy, but she knew that she liked Kyosuke.

Then her thoughts moved onto Kanako, who apparently was another competitor in this little race, and from what she gathered, she could tell that she had feelings for Kyosuke.

"How did it end up like this?" Kirino asked, but there was no answer as her expression slightly saddened a bit, which was unnoticed by almost everyone else except Ayase.

"Kirino…" Ayase mentally frowned as she saw Kirino's expression, but she knew that this was unavoidable; after all, Kyosuke would only pick one.

"If all of this happened sooner…" But then Ayase noticed that the way the other girls when they looked at him, it was an expression mixed with joy, happiness, and shyness. And all of this told her what their feelings towards him were.

"So she is not the only one I face." Ayase knew this before, but it never felt real until today. She knew that had she had a little more courage, she would be the one that would have a place next to him always.

"But I was too afraid." Ayase said to herself as sadness and sense of failure began to surround her, while her face did not show any of it as she continued to interact with Kirino's other friends.

And just as she felt that she was about to get swallowed, she heard his voice calling her name.

"Ayase, you want to help me in bringing some stuff down from my room?" Despite it was a small request, hearing his voice brought Ayase out of her little seas of darkness.

"Of course."

Then without further delay, Kyosuke took her by the hand, creating uproar amongst the other girls present.

"Hey you two, where are you go…" Kirino was stopped mid-sentence by Kuroneko, who apparently understood that there was nothing they could do to prevent Ayase and Kyosuke from getting closer despite her own feelings.

Saori, whose eyes were hidden under her glasses, felt the same and then after seeing them disappear from the living room, she joined Kuroneko's effort to stopping Kirino.

"Well, Kiririn-shi, let's have some more drink." And with that Saori and Kuroneko forced more drinks down Kirino's throat.

…

Ayase felt her heart beating faster as Kyosuke led her to his room and the dark emotions she felt moments ago were long gone.

"I guess being around him would make me forget about all the bad things." Ayase thought as they walked upstairs, but then she noticed that he was still holding her hand.

At first, she thought of telling him to let go because she was getting embarrassed, but feeling his warmth through his hands against her hands made her reconsider.

"I will enjoy this a bit longer." And never wanting to let this feeling disappear, Ayase decided that she would not stop.

After all, her heart longed for him and he was her happiness...

Author's Note:

Hey everyone, another update. I know I should have been publishing more frequently but life in general had just been madness for me for the last couple of months. Anyway, but finally.

In terms of story, this is the end of the White Heart Arc. However, the story is not really over yet. However, I think we are moving closer to the end, like all stories are. So at this point, in graphic novel terms, this would be the beginning of the individual character route. And as you can tell from the title, I went with Ayase's route, which was my intent. Also, to improve the experience, I decided to make the viewpoint for this chapter an omni-present, where each character's thoughts are known to the readers. In terms Saori, I feel that in the original story she was not talked about as much. She really had the least amount of interaction with Kyosuke and Kirino, which is a very sad thing.

On the other hand, second episode of second season just aired recently. I don't think there is really enough of material to judge whether is actually good or not. It is too average, compared to the first season so far hope it gets more exciting down the road. I also got the tenth volume of the original light novels, going read it when I have time and probably spoil a bit of it.

In real life, got a bit too busy so even my free time is kind of limited right now. Hope this changes really soon. Well, see you next time and hopefully, I can finish publishing my story before second season ends. Again, until next time.


	20. My Song 1: Joint View

Disclaimer: I do not own Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai.

_Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai_ Fan Fiction

My Song

Chapter 1 "Joint View"

"Kosaka-san, have you invited anyone to the festival next week?" Kosaka Kirino was asked by one of her male classmates that day as the last period of class ended.

"Uhh…Not really, why?" Kirino knew the reason why, but out of politeness and etiquette, she still asked.

"Well, if you are not going with anyone, then do you mind…" Kirino knew what he was going to say, so instead of having the guy further embarrass himself, she decided to answer him.

"Thank you, but I already have someone that I wanted to go with." Kirino answered and hearing her response, her classmate gave up without further actions and left after bidding farewell to Kirino.

"That's the third guy today and tenth guys so far this week." Aragaki Ayase noted as she and Kurusu Kanako walked up to her friend from behind. "Plus, it's only Tuesday."

"Ayase, aren't you the same?" Kirino frowned, showing her irritation of how Ayase phrased the statistics.

"I already told them that I have no interest in going with guys from the school." Ayase retorted back.

"You two are really popular." Kanako added, but the two decided to ignore her since they had other matters to discuss.

"Speaking of which, Kirino, have you spoke with onii-san recently?" Hearing that, Kirino paused for a few moments before shaking her head in reply; seeing her response, Ayase sighed in defeat.

"I guess we will pay him a visit today then." Ayase said as she then went back to her desk to pack up.

"Sure." Kirino replied with a superficial smile while she thought of the possibility to sneak off with Kyosuke afterwards and so did Kanako, but before they had the chance to delve further on the subject, Ayase struck first.

"Oh and if you try to sneak off with him on your own, I will definitely know." Ayase then paused before looking up from her desk.

"You know what will happen right?" When Kirino and Kanako saw the gaze that came with that sentence, they knew that Ayase was darn serious and would kill them if they disobeyed.

"Okay, let's go then." Seeing that they understood her seriousness, Ayase's expression returned to her normal smile and seeing this, the two other girls followed her out of the classroom rigidly.

…

"Uh, what a coincidence…" Kosaka Kyosuke was very surprised when he ran into the three high school starlets as he got out of the train station after coming back from college, but it was not true for the other side.

"Why? Aren't you happy that three beautiful high school girls are asking you out?" Ayase smiled innocently, but Kirino and Kanako could swear that they could see the dark aura behind her. However, they did not really mind since at least they got to see Kyosuke.

"So how was your day, onii-san?" Ayase then asked.

"It was alright, just quite busy with club activities." Hearing that, Kirino gave an inaudible sigh before asking her question.

"Anii-ki, so you ended up joining the game club?" Kirino asked as she put her hands on waist.

"Yeah, why?" Ayase was unsure of why Kirino asked that question, but this made her feel sad as there was a part of him that she did not know of yet Kirino knew.

"So you still can't forget about her?" With that, Ayase immediately understood what Kirino meant as her gaze then turned onto Kyosuke, while Kanako remained confused as to the topic of their conversation.

It was quiet for a moment, but then Kyosuke smiled and shrugged.

"It's not really about her." He said as he looked at Kirino and Ayase, whom he knew had knowledge of his prior relationship.

"I joined because it is fun." And hearing that, Ayase and Kirino gave a relieved smile while Kanako remained confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kanako asked, but had the question deflected by Ayase, who then immediately suggested that they go to a nearby café to talk instead of standing out here on the streets.

"Oh well, let's do that then." Kirino, seeing this as a chance to make Kanako stop asking question of what they had just talked about, went along as well.

And seeing that she was not going to get an answer out of them, Kanako gave up and grudgingly followed them to the café.

…

"This place looks great." Ayase commented as they entered into the café, while Kyosuke sighed in defeat, knowing that he would at least be footing for Kirino's bill as well as his own.

"Well, this place was on several magazines." Kirino said proudly as Kanako checked her wallet.

"Kyosuke, I am running low on cash, can you spare some for me?" And when Kyosuke heard that, he realized that he would either be broke or be close to it.

"Alright…" Kyosuke was frustrated but he agreed to it anyway, making Kanako smile happily, and seeing this, Kirino decided to be merciful for once.

"I am paying for myself today, then." Kirino then told her brother before they were led to their seat.

Ayase chuckled as she saw this, but she did not come here just to watch the Kosaka siblings interact. And therefore, Ayase decided to sit across from Kirino and Kyosuke with Kanako next to her after arriving at their seat.

"What should I order?" Ayase then quickly messaged Kyosuke, which caused a slightly different message tune on Kyosuke's phone, asking to see him afterwards, which Kyosuke acknowledged by sending an empty message back.

And with that, Ayase knew everything was set. But she did not now that someone else also took notice of it.

…

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Kyosuke asked as they sat down under the pavilion where they always met at.

"Onii-san, are you free the next week on Saturday?" Ayase went straight to the point, but he was very much unaware of the reason why.

"Yeah…why? Want me to guide you through Akiba again?" Ayase sighed in defeat, and seeing that there would be no way for him to understand if she dashed around the bush, she decided to ask him directly.

"Then do you want to go to the festival at the local shrine with me that day?" Ayase then waited for Kyosuke to respond as her eyes fixed on him. But being surprised by what he just heard, Kyosuke decided to ask Ayase to repeat what she just said.

"Do you want to go to the festival with me that day?" And when Ayase repeated herself, Kyosuke immediately came to the conclusion that she wanted something from him.

"How much do you want from me?" Kyosuke asked and hearing his thoughts Ayase felt hurt as she frowned. "Or what do you want from me?" And Kyosuke continued, and hearing that Ayase decided to put an end to this by telling him the truth.

"I just want to spend some time with you, that's all." Ayase said with an innocent and truthful expression.

Kyosuke was not sure which emotion he felt as he heard Ayase's explanation, but he could tell that she was being sincere with her answer. Thus, he accepted.

"Alright."

And hearing that Ayase leapt in joy mentally and after quickly setting up the time for the meet up, they bid farewell. But unknown to them, a pair eyes watched them.

Then seeing that the 'suspects' had left, Kosaka Kirino got out of a bush nearby as she smiled evilly.

"Got you."…

Author's Note:

Hello, how are you all? I know I haven't updated for a while, so decided to push this update out. Well, really busy recently at work, so pretty much really tired after work so forgot about doing this until earlier this week. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this.

In terms of story, this is the beginning of a new arc and if using Japanese visual novel as example, this is the point where you are already into a character's route and going through an event. Ayase, is trying to approach Kyosuke and so are the other two girls, but I guess this will turn out well.

Anyway, the second season is already over. Well, I still need to catch up on the light novels since I've been quite busy recently. Also, there are going to be three more episodes that will be aired online, which will wrap up the story. Finally, is my rambling about anime in general: a lot of the recent animes really lack in the story department or are simply recycling story from other animes. I have been watching a lot of old animes from 80' and early 90's and they are a lot better in their story even though the graphics might not be as appealing. Anyway, enough from me rambling. Take care and stay tune for the next chapter


	21. My Song 2: Kyosuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai.

_Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai_ Fan Fiction

My Song

Chapter 2 "Kosaka Kyosuke"

Kosaka Kyosuke still could not believe that he was invited by his sister's best friend, whom he had commonly referred to as his angel, to a festival, but surely he was going to make the best out of it. However, he knew that he should have know that the other two would have shown up, even if they were uninvited.

"Weren't you the one talking about not taking off alone?" Kirino, his sister, dressed in her pink kimono with sakura petal pattern on it, said with a angry expression, which then slowly turned into a victorious smile on her face. From this, Kyosuke could tell that whatever that was going on in the background was far from over, and that that Kanako was dragged into this to some extent.

However, Kanako, who was dressed in an near yellow orange kimono, seemed to be happy just to see him, which made him turn his attention back onto Aragaki Ayase, who apparently was emotionless with her facial expression, if not a little unhappy to see the other two girls.

"Kirino, I never made any promises as to what I will do myself." Ayase, dressed in her light blue kimono with clover pattern, was clearly throwing verbal pot shots at Kirino, ready to fight her if necessary; and Kirino was not backing down from it as far as Kyosuke could tell.

"Hey you two, it's a festival today, so why don't you calm down a little?" Kyosuke interjected, expecting that he would be blown back by the retort, but to his and Kanako's surprise, that never came.

"Well, if you say so onii-san." Ayase said with defeated smile while Kirino said nothing but complied with his interjection.

"Something is definitely wrong with these two." Kyosuke was unsure why they were willing to stop, but he decided to overlook it for the sake of today.

"Well, let's go then." And so the fun began, at least that was what it seemed at first.

…

"Hey Kirino, where are you dragging me to?" Kyosuke asked as he tried to protest against his sister's pull with the question.

"Well, just shut up and follow me."

Hearing that Kyosuke sighed, because he was beginning to wonder why it had turn into this.

"Kirino must have followed us." Ayase said as they started their trek through the festival ground. And what Ayase said was obvious to Kyosuke, but he still did not know why.

Was Kirino worried for him to be tricked? That could not be the case because she knew Ayase. But what about the time with Ruri? She was also Kirino's friend, and she did not even see it coming when Kuroneko broke off with him. Then why now?

So many questions occupied Kyosuke's mind that he did not notice that Ayase and Kanako were already lost in the sea of crowd behind them.

"So what do you want to do?" Kyosuke then finally decided to ask after he knew that he was getting nowhere in trying to figure out Kirino's intent.

"Well, then…" Kyosuke then noticed Kirino's eyes trailing off to a booth with _ringoame (Translation: carmel covered apple)_ and by that he could tell that she wanted him to buy it for her.

"Alright, then." And being the nice brother he was, he went ahead and dug through his wallet for the money.

…

After buying food at several more booths for Kirino, Kyosuke was finally found by Ayase and Kanako. When they were rediscovered by the other two it had been more than tens of minutes and apparently Ayase and Kanako were very unhappy about the fact that they took off, but that obviously did not prevent Kanako from doing the same thing.

"Kyosuke, this way." Kanako called out his name as she dragged him towards a shooting game booth.

"Hold on, Kanako." Kyosuke shouted and again, he had lost sight of the other two girls. Then seeing that this was a repeat of what happened not too long ago, except with Kanako, he gave in, thinking that Ayase and Kirino would find them soon enough.

"Alright, might as well get this over with." Kyosuke then rolled up his sleeve and walked up to the booth where Kanako waited for him.

…

"Finally… over." Kyosuke was now dead tired and the time he spent with Kanako was longer than expected, which was the same like the instance with Kirino. But the worst of all was that he only got away under by some lame excuse so that he could look for Ayase.

Then this made him wondered: why did he care whether he was with her or not?

Despite the fact that she appeared to be his type of girl when they first met, her tendency to take things to the extreme had kind of made him forget about the fact that deep down she was a very devoted person, devoted to the point where she was willing to sacrifice herself for those dear to her; and recently, that seemed to include him as well.

"What is she to me?" Kyosuke asked himself, but before he could think further on that subject, he noticed a commotion was taking place not too far away from him.

"I better stay out of it." That was what his common sense told him, but for some strange reason his instinct told him otherwise, and so he approached the crowd as he tried to at least figure out what was when he got close enough, he heard a familiar voice.

"Stay away from me." Kyosuke knew that the voice belonged to Aragaki Ayase, thus he immediately pushed through the crowd. And when he was finally through the wall of bystanders, what he saw was that Ayase was surrounded by three other men, who were obviously not of the good kind.

"AYASE…" He could feel himself call out her name as he was finally through the crowd, and he could tell that Ayase was on the verge of tears.

"ONII-San…" Ayase, who seemed shaken and scared, was apparently very glad to see him just moments before the delinquents around her were to grab her arm.

"What are you doing to my woman?" Kyosuke knew that he seriously had lots of explaining to do for his diction, but he knew that it was the best way to solve the situation.

"Hmm, well, she bumped into us and had our drink spilled on the shirt, but she refused to apologize." And hearing that, Ayase immediately shook her head telling Kyosuke that it was not so.

"They bumped directly into me and I didn't do anything." Ayase explained, but apparently the other side was not willing to back down, which Kyosuke believed that they just wanted to pick up woman.

"Well, please forgive her." Still, Kyosuke knew that he should at least try to resolve the situation without using force. However, apparently, the other side was not willing to let them go.

"If you are truly sincere, then let that girl come with us." And just as one of the guys was about to grab hold of Ayase, Kyosuke reacted as he grabbed onto to the person's wrist.

"She is not going anywhere with you." Kyosuke tried to sound as firm as possible and then he quickly pushed the man back, stunning the other side for a couple seconds, which he used to grab hold of Ayase and escape.

…

"What should we do, onii-san?" Ayase asked as they ran, but apparently she was having a hard time keeping up due to her clothes and her strength.

From the moment they ran, Kyosuke knew that it was only a matter of time before the other side would catch up, but the problem was that he had no idea how to get out of it; however, just as he ran, he noticed someone.

"Ayase, this way." And Kyosuke was never so glad to see his father.

…

"Sorry for the trouble my son caused." Kosaka Daisuke apologized as his colleagues exited with the troublemakers in tow from the festival ground.

"No, if it wasn't for him, who knew what would have happened to me." Ayase then bowed showing her appreciation. And just as she rose from the bow, Kyosuke could tell that his father was studying her carefully, to which eventually he nodded.

"Well, Kyosuke, take good care of Aragaki-_gien_'s (Ayase's father is a politician, _gien_ means member of the legislature) daughter."

For a moment Kyosuke was confused by what his father meant, but eventually he nodded and proceeded with escorting Ayase back to meet up with the two other girls.

"Let's go then, Ayase." Kyosuke said as he offered his hand, to which Ayase quickly took hold of and as she did so, Kyosuke could tell that Ayase was smiling happily.

"At least she is happy." Kyosuke also smiled seeing that Ayase was in a good mood. After all, he felt as long as she was happy, everything should be fine. And it was also at that moment when he realized something.

"I guess I really do like her." Kyosuke knew that he finally found the answer as they walked together. It was also then when he realized what he wanted for the rest of his life, which was to walk down the path of life together.

"Well, if she is with me, I guess it will be okay." It was from that moment Kyosuke knew that he had fallen in love.

Author's Note:

I know I haven't being updating as I planned and I apologized for that. Anyway, what do you think? I am going to say this again, this stories was divergent from volume 8 of the light novel, so is AU now if you have seen the story beyond. By the way, I have read up to volume 11 and volume 12 is sitting on my bookshelf, waiting to be read.

So from a visual novel perspective, this is the point where main character realized that he has feelings for the girl. Well, the story was a little bit cheesy though of how it actually happened here in mine.

This chapter is written from Kyosuke's perspective, but as you can see that Kyosuke had evolved a lot since the beginning of original story as well as in mine. He is now in college as well and from my own experience, a person really grows up a lot when they enter college. As to the girls, they are going through transformation as well, since high school in Japan is a really import period of change.

Anyway, so for those of you who actually watched the anime entirely, you've seen that basically everything didn't really end. On the other hand, this is what I have heard on the Japanese side, that the true conclusion of the story is actually going to happen on the PS3 Oreimo game. I was able to get it, but didn't have time to play. Well, that's it for now, I will try to update as much as possible. Thank you and please review.


End file.
